Meeting because of Mike
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: On the Zoldyck estate there is a girl who comes every night. Not because of the infamous assassin family... but because of their pet Mike! What happens when she's finally discovered? Illumi X OC *Takes place before the start of HxH *I don't own anything from HxH, only my own characters. *Lots of language, rated T for a reason
1. First Meeting

I let out a sigh, standing on my usual perch in a tree half way between the outer wall and the Zoldyck estate… mansion… castle? There was honest to god no effing word I could use that could describe that place. It was big enough to house three cities and then some. And that was only their _house_. They owned a freakin' _mountain_!

But… the mountain was why I was always here. Starring at the night sky, wondering what it would be like to be a part of that family. It would probably drive any outsider insane. Heck, it probably drove the family itself to insanity by the time they reached their thirties.

'Cause for some reason or another this family of _assassins_ didn't _die_! Currently there were three or four generations, I couldn't remember, living there. The most heard of was the newest generation of course, they were the ones currently taking most of the contracts.

Illumi…

Killua…

Milluki…

Kalluto…

Alluka…

Wait a second… _facepalm_. I've been hearing about these boys for years but I never thought of all their names at once. The family was fond of names with double _l_'s apparently. How did I miss that? Right… because I didn't really care too much about them.

The main reason why I was on the mountain tonight, just like every other night for the past nine years, was because of Mike. The guard dog.

_He was just so loveable! _

And to ride him was a thrill! Not that Mike really _liked_ being ridden like a pony. But, he didn't get much choice in that matter.

The branches and shrubs below me began to shake and rustle. There was no wind, so it _had_ to be that loveable silver coated mutant wolf-dog. I didn't know the actual species name, wasn't really worried if they were rare or common place. I just liked the fact that I could jump on his back, grab the scruff of his neck, and enjoy the wind rushing against my face as he raced among the forest.

After all these years, I felt confident I knew the forest better than any of the Zoldyck's ever would. Unless they had recently taken to kicking their sons out and making them live in the metaphorical dog house. _Snicker._

Now _that_ picture would be worth more than the combined bounty on their heads. Not that I would sell it… ever. It wouldn't even make good blackmailing. I would just keep it in my personal collection along with all the other pictures I had accumulated over the years. And yes, most of those were of Mike.

"ARRRRRRROOOOOOO!" Mike. He was here, howling at the moon. I smiled and crouched lower, one knee pressed against the branch for support as I timed my jump. This part was tricky. If I missed by the slimmest degree… no more moonlighting for me. Ever. I would be num-num in his tum-tum.

Heck, doing this was still thrilling. My stomach was fluttering with butterflies. I watched, breathing evenly, as Mike appeared across the large-ish clearing. He knew I was here. My scent was all over this forest, but I was still an intruder and like a good little guard puppy Mike came to me every night. And every morning I walked along the tops of the outer wall before jumping down and walking away. Unscathed. Alive. And feeling like I was the only one in the world capable of flying.

Mike was running straight at me, full speed. I gulped. Tensed my legs. Counting the seconds before I jumped. No hesitation.

100ft away…

50ft away…

20ft away…

JUMP!

My arms stretched out, my tank lifting to show off my belly, as my jean-clad legs straightened so I resembled a starfish. My tinted blue hair was cut short in the back, but my bangs hung to my shoulders. The wind whipped them out of my eyes. I was smiling. The landing would be _purr~fect._ Just like always…

_Hweu-weh!_

A piercing whistle cut through the air. Mike turned and ran towards the sound before I could land on his back. So I continued to fall.

I plummeted towards the ground for seconds before my body turned, angling myself towards the ground, hoping I could roll without inflicting _too _much damage to my shoulder. This was gonna hurt…

"Fuck," the expletive slipping from my lips as I felt the jolt of my shoulder connecting to the ground. I continued to roll, my body connecting to the ground with enough force that I was going to have a _lot_ of bruises forming by morning.

Tonight was not my night, and I was gunna find the bastard SOB who ruined it! You only got a chance like this once a month! To ride in the night without a moon to light your way. To feel the wind rush by in total darkness, relying on your instincts to duck and dodge objects potentially lethal. To know that what you're doing could only be experienced by one in a billion people, if they were lucky.

With a growl I picked myself up and brushed the loose dirt from my black ensemble. I stretched my muscles, feeling that nothing was out of place from my crash landing. I shook my head, wondering how much mud was gonna be in my hair. I'm sure I rolled through _something_ gunky.

Oh… _EW!_ _Please don't let it have been Mike's shit! I seriously don't need to wash mutant dog turd from my hair! Ick!_

As I stood there, praying that what I was pulling from my hair was not dog shit, I felt a presence slip closer and closer to me. They were good. No one else would have noticed the subtle shift in the forest, but I had been in and out of this area for years. I knew what this wood felt like in the calm of night. In the middle of a storm that sent every animal to a burrow underground.

This was not a natural presence. Though it was close. Whoever it was, was _really _good at being stealthy. Could it be a Zoldyck? If it was, I was so _screwed._

But I played dumb. Keeping tabs on the presence while I started to "freak" out loud about the gunk in my hair. My fingers brushed through my bangs, plucking other debris at the same time I pulled out slender needles that were used to "pin" back my bangs. They looked decorative but were sharp. And shiny. I liked shiny things that were deadly.

The wind picked up again and I shivered, pulling my arms towards my chest, careful to keep the needles from sparkling in the starlight.

_Behind me… no, slightly to the left. Some feet back but still close enough for me to hit. Can I do it? ...No. They'd move before I could even throw. But I can't let them attack me either._

As I pondered, an owl hooted. In a split second I took the opportunity. I "jumped" startled by the sound. I turned quickly and threw the needles to where the presence was.

Or had been.

"Shit." I cursed, pulling another needle free from my bangs as my eyes traced the darkness for movement. Yup, I was screwed.

I half turned as something flew past my ear. A little too close to be a comfort and hit a tree a few steps behind me. The sparkle it gave off attracted my eye. Yeah, it was _my_ needle.

Something flashed in the corner of my other eye. I turned my head and my eyes widened as a barrage of roundhead needles flew my way. There was no time to dodge, so I crumpled – flattening my back against the ground and saw the very pointy instruments fly over me. Before I had time to regain my feet something was straddling my chest.

A very _cute_ something from what I could see.

Wide, black eyes that starred down at me without blinking. A slim, but strong black clad body similar to my own was holding me down. Though, from this position, it was obvious that it was a very slim _guy._ A guy with long midnight hair that tickled my exposed stomach.

Laughing would have been my first reaction if not for the fact that he was holding a thin wire against my throat in an obvious threat that if I moved, I would be strangled.

Not cute.

If it had been anyone else sitting on me like this, it would have been no problem to flick my hand up and under the wire and roll him off before any damage could be done. But this guy had to be a Zoldyck. Not only was the wire pressed just enough against my throat to make getting my hand underneath impossible, the wire seemed sharp enough to _cut _my throat if I moved.

Oh, and the obvious fact that he was pinning my arms down with his legs.

I couldn't move without him knowing instantly.

"Why are you here?" The boy asked in a voice so monotone it could put people to sleep. It nearly lulled me in and he had spoken less than five words! I opened my mouth, wondering if I could talk without slicing my own throat, to answer when another voice called through the woods.

"Aniki?!" His head whipped around, and so did my eyes as a little boy, around nine, walked into the clearing. This kid was adorable with his silvery-white hair and purple-ish eyes, hands in the pockets of his sky blue sweater and wearing jeans.

He reminded me of a little kitten. He was _that cute!_

"Aniki, you left in the middle of our game. Who's the old lady?" _Old lady?!_

"Go back home Kil."

"But aniki-"

"Now."

The little boy left with a pout on his lips, feet moving sluggish yet ghostly through the trees. After he disappeared I heard that same whistle from earlier echo through the trees.

I looked up at the black cloaked boy, hoping to take advantage of the distraction as he refocused his attention on me. But there was none. He was already starring back down at me, fathomless eyes reflecting no emotion.

"Why are you here?" He asked again.

XXX

_A/N: Yes this is another fanfic I'm writing. Mainly because I'm avoiding working on **Hollow Target** at the moment, and this story seemed too cute to pass up._

_For those reading and wondering, yes this is a "flashback" kinda story. It takes place roughly three years before the beginning of Hunter X Hunter._

_Also, I'm writing this mainly (besides for myself) for my friend (who is trying to destroy my brain) **Razorblade Mistress**. It was meant to be a one shot but… well, it's gonna be a few chapters longer than that XP _

_Enjoy people! …while I go think of where the hell this story is going to go._


	2. Second Meeting

This is _not_ something I ever expected to happen to me! I was not only being led into the Zoldyck mansion, but I was being led by who I was assuming was the oldest son. Illumi Zoldyck!

So did that mean that cute little kid from earlier was one of his younger brothers? That cute little thing was an _assassin_? He looked too harmle- Um, okay, yeah I think he's _definitely_ a professional assassin. That saying "looks can kill"? The Zoldycks seem to _embody_ that saying.

Illumi himself was cute. In a girlish-man kinda way. I wondered how old he was…? Wait, was I seriously thinking about him in _that_ way after being_ threatened_? But he was _sooo cuuute!_

Um, hello? Earth the brain, back on track here.

We had stopped walking and stood just outside of a huge door, it was too dark to be completely sure what it was made of but my guess would be stone. Just like the floors… and the walls… and just about everything else we seemed to pass except for the occasional paintings of Zoldyck ancestors. Well, I assumed they were ancestors _or_ they had a thing for silver and black haired people.

Wouldn't put it past them…

The door swung open and Illumi walked in, I followed. The room was not as huge as I might have originally thought. Though larger than anything to serve a real purpose, the room was a few (hundred) dozen feet long, and about the same wide. They had a thing for straight lines…

In the middle of the room I noticed the cute little kid from before. Now that I thought about it, shouldn't he be in bed or something? It had to be uber late, or would people say super early? Not that I cared, he wasn't my kid. Not that my parents had ever really cared when I went to bed either. So I shrugged it off and continued looking around.

The lighting was better in here, thanks to the chandeliers hanging in spaced intervals from the ceiling. The walls were painted an off white, the floor was still gray. And it seemed to double as a training room, not that I knew what it was supposed to be in the first place. This family was all types of eccentric if I judged from their choices in clothing.

Which brings me to the people. There was some old guy who kept his hands behind his back, and was wearing a sign that read "A Kill A Day". There was a woman in a fooffy yellow dress and fanning herself with a matching hand fan, she was wearing an overly large hat (which _also_ matched her yellow dress) and a weird eye shield thing with a blinking red light. A man was sitting beside her on a large deep purple couch (it matched the old guy's outfit, go figure). This guy had long silver hair and was b-u-f-f-e-d.

They had all been looking at the cute kid until we came in. And I did _not_ like the attention. The aura in here was enough to kill anyone. Okay, anyone normal. I didn't think I classified as normal anymore.

But there were more than just those four in the room. There were three more on the far side, sitting on the floor. I would have missed them if one of them hadn't stood up and started pointing and complaining to the other two. The one who stood up was kinda (fat) overweight. His white shirt was half tucked in and half not, and there was a bag of open chips at his feet. The two he was shouting at appeared to be a little boy with black hair that was to his shoulders and smiley face clips on his bangs, and a little girl, in between the boys' ages, wearing a pretty purple and black kimono with the same colored hair as both the boys.

So in total, I assumed this was the whole of the Zoldyck family plus one guest.

I guess my middle name has now been changed to _Royally-Screwed_.

Illumi approached the trio of adults, once again forcing me to follow behind like a puppy. My best bet was to stay close to him and hope he didn't let the rest of his family kill me. Then again… I also had to worry about _him_ killing me. He's already bested me once. I didn't like to lose.

"What's this Illumi?" The man on steroids asked as his son approached, a girl around his son's age approaching just as silently. Silva was curious as to why his oldest son would bring a girl here. Illumi never seemed the type to mingle with people outside the family.

"Grandfather, okaa-sama." Illumi greeted before turning and answering my question. "I found her on the grounds near where Kil and I were playing."

"So why didn't you kill her?" I lowered the hand that I had been propping my chin against and looked closer at my son.

"She told me she was here to play with Mike." Was the monotone reply. I kept my face from revealing anything, but now I was curious. This girl was here to play with Mike? Why would she wish to do that? Most people came here seeking out my family for the bounty on our heads, or to get a look at the Infamous Zoldycks.

I looked her over closely. Her hair was cut in an unusual fashion; long in front, short in back and was a pale blue. Her eyes were a complementary darker tint. She was dressed in all black, perfect for hiding in the woods on a dark night like this. She seemed well trained, her aura was especially strong.

"Girl, what's your name?" I barked, she flinched a little and looked to take a step back before stopping herself and glaring at me instead. She had guts. I liked that. This may turn out perfectly.

"Haruka."

"Why were you on Kukuroo Mountain?"

"I… wanted to… ride Mike." She spoke softly, glancing down at her foot in slight embarrassment, one of her arms was crossed behind her back, her hand grasping the other elbow. Her response was intriguing and gained the attention of my wife Kikyo and my father.

"Hehehe… you say you wanted to ride on Mike girl? What makes you think you're capable of that feat?" Father turned to focus more on the girl then on what his other grandsons were doing. Milluki seemed to be arguing over losing yet another game with his brothers. I restrained a sigh.

Sometimes these boys seemed to hold no interest in the family business. Not even Kil, and he was the heir. Illumi was the only one to take on jobs without complaint. Not that he seemed inclined to want to take over the family business either. What was I going to do about them?

"…before." The girl, Haruka, mumbled.

"Speak up girl, some of us are old." Father laughed as she flushed and shifted her gaze between Father and I.

"I've ridden him before." Haruka spoke louder, almost _too_ loudly, for the room. Milluki stopped mid-tirade, turning to look at her. Kalluto, Alluka, and Killua all did the same. Even Kikyo was speechless at the girl's proclamation.

"Really old lady?" Kil perked up, intrigued with the idea that someone could ride Mike. I wouldn't be surprised if he went out tomorrow and tried to do the same thing. That boy just had too much time on his hands, even with all the training we were putting him through.

"I ain't old, you _little kitten_. I'm barely twenty-one." She stuck her tongue out at him in a childish gesture.

"I'm not a cat!" Kil replied hotly.

"I didn't say _cat_, I called you a _kitten_. As in a baby cat, for a baby boy." She smirked in his direction. Kil opened his mouth but didn't reply. She had bested Kil in a bout of words, not many could do that so quickly. The kid had a silver tongue.

"What do you mean about Mike? How could you have ridden him before if this is your first time on the mountain?" I interjected before Kil had time to recover and begin round two.

"Didn't say this was my first time on the mountain." Haruka shifted her attention back to me, still slightly smug over her victory.

"How long have you been coming here then?" I was sure it couldn't have been that long. No one could repeatedly come and go from this mountain without being spotted at least once or twice. Nor could she have ridden Mike all that much. Or at all.

Her aura and posture was difficult to read, even from here. Was it because she was unsure of being around so many people? Or was she trying to cover up her lies?

"Since I was eleven, so around nine years."

"Every night?" I asked, a little surprise leaking into my tone.

"Almost." She paused, considering something. "Sometimes I couldn't make it, or I couldn't find Mike. Or sometimes I'd come during the day. A lot." She shrugged.

How could we have not known? Kukuroo Mountain was impenetrable; the only people who could make it to the front doors were those who took the tour. And those who wished to test their strength against my family could never make it passed Mike. No one outside the family and servants could enter and leave here alive.

Yet this girl had done it. She had been coming here for years without our knowing. Apparently to ride our pet…

The room was silent. No one was moving, except Haruka as she lightly scoffed her foot against the floor, her black hiking boot making little noises against the stone work.

_Why are they all looking at me? Is it really that big a deal? I mean,_ obviously_, they don't get a lot of visitors but I'm sure they've had people come onto their property lots. There's a_ tour _route that leads straight to their front door for crying out loud. I couldn't be the _only_ one to get past the gate._

_Maybe it's because I've been coming here for so long without running into any of them?_ I frowned. That didn't seem right. Could they really not have known about me? I wasn't exactly trying to be sneaky… I just wanted to ride Mike once… which turned into wanting to doing it again… which turned into trying to do it every night.

"What's it like?" The little boy spoke up again, his face all lit up. He probably wondered what it was like to be on something as big as Mike. I smiled as I remembered the feeling myself. I never got tired of it.

"It's amazing. Like flying… or running really fast before jumping off a cliff. The feeling you get for a split second when you don't have to worry if you're going to hit the ground or float there forever. It's totally awesome, amazing. Thrilling. I can never get enough." I'm sure my eyes sparkled as I spoke of all the times I had experienced that feeling.

I looked around the room. They were glancing at one another, saying nothing. Had none of them done it before? My smile slowly dissolved. Maybe they had and thought my reaction was childish? But how could they _not_ enjoy that feeling? It was like all the rules of the world didn't apply to you, like you could do anything!

Suddenly a big yawn escaped my lips and I hastily raised a hand to cover it. But I was exhausted. My eyes were drooping. I had to leave now if I was going to make it home before I passed out for my nap.

"I'm sorry for disturbing everyone, but I need to get going now. So… see ya." I turned, hoping to make it to the door before anyone reacted. But my body wasn't exactly coordinated at the moment. I tripped over my own bloody feet, arms flailing for a second before I was caught by Illumi.

My cheeks flamed. _Soooo_ _embarrassing!_

"Illumi dear, why don't you show her to one of the guest rooms?" Okaa-sama ordered me sweetly. I nodded silently and steadied the blue haired girl. She was grasping my arms tightly, trying to regain her balance. Once she had she quickly unlatched herself and stared pointedly at her toes. Like it was their fault she had tripped.

"Follow me." I told her and turned myself to lead her to one of the _many_, to the one of the _pointless_, guest rooms we had. After that, I would turn into my own bed for the night. And hopefully everything would return to normal in the morning.

XXX

_A/N: C2 done. Thanks Razor for the name! I think it fits perfectly! This thing has been up for less than a day and I've already gotten followers… I'm so touched! Hopefully I will be able to continue this to the end before I switch back over to my other fanfictions. But we'll see… Also, look forward to seeing Haruka in my A/N's next chapter (maybe)._

_Who likes the change in writing style? I'm trying something new. Cause this girl talks __**a lot**__. I'm also trying to see if I can seamlessly shift between POV's. Win? Fail? Let me know please! I also want opinions on Haruka and all the Zoldycks. (This is __**before**__ the official manga/anime so please no complaining about OOCness – unless I totally screwed up and everyone finds it bloody awful and wants me to stop before I scar people for life. Hehehe XP)_


	3. Third Meeting

_Yaaaawn._ I stretched my arms, rolling onto my back on the soft plush bed. This felt really good, almost like I could go back to sleep. But, no. That wasn't in the plan for the day. It was time to get up. Nap time over, get your lazy ass out of bed. Need to start the day. Up and at'em…

Blah blah blah. Internal alarm clocks _suck_! But are _very_ handy.

I sighed and rolled to the edge of the bed, ready to climb off. Only to find myself sitting in the middle of a king sized bed.

_Huh?_ My mind searched for an explanation. Oh, yeah. I was at Kukuroo Mountain last night and met the Zoldycks. And, apparently, they let me spend the night. Or at least, I had enough time to take a nap. Gotta go home now. Things to do, things to do.

I rolled the other way, too far. I half fell off the bed and smashed my head against the stone tile flooring. Damn! That hurts like a son of a gun! I slipped my legs off the bed and sat up rubbing my head. Not the best way to wake up, dang rich people and their stupid rooms. I yawned again before standing up and scratching at my head.

Shoes, shoes… Oh my lovely shoes~ Where are you~? You annoying little pranksters. I grumbled on and off as I searched all over the floor. And I found them… on the other side of the bed. I sat crossed legged on the floor to pull them on.

"What are you doing?" A male voice from the other side of the dark room spoke out and scared me. I flipped onto my knees and peeked over the bed. Much to my shock I saw it to be the oldest Zoldyck boy.

"Um… leaving?"

I watched with a blank face as Haruka slowly stood up from the opposite side of the bed, plopping down on the covers with her back turned to me. She was pulling on one of her boots, muttering something under her breath.

This girl was weird. She was acting like I was no threat to her. No one ever turned their back on a Zoldyck. It was slightly irritating that I wasn't considered a threat. But I kept my emotions in check.

"Why do you want to leave?" She paused to tilt her head sideways without turning to look at me. She was silent. Then I heard her humming something softly. A tune I was unfamiliar with. Haruka pulled her shoe on completely and stood up, spinning to face me with a smile on her face.

"Because I have to _do stuff_." She replied, like it was the obvious answer. She placed her hands on her hips and struck a pose before doubling over in laughter. I merely stood there stoned faced, pondering if she had recently hit her head and retained brain damage. "It's a _joke_ gloomy. Lighten up and smile."

Illumi didn't smile. Heck, I almost didn't think he _knew _what a smile was. But considering he had that adorable little brother… yeah, he probably just chose not to. Oh well. I shrugged my shoulders. It could be he wasn't a morning person.

Then again, would this count as being a morning person or still a night owl? It had to only be just after four AM. Meh, I had to leave no matter what you wanted to call it. But Illumi was standing in the doorway, still dressed all in black. Though I'm pretty sure he was now wearing a sweater that only _looked_ black.

"Can you like, move so I can leave?"

"Not until you answer my question."

"What question?" Had he asked something while I was focusing on my thoughts? Whoops~ Didn't mean to tune him out, but his voice _was _(really) kinda boring to listen to. Does he even hear himself? Maybe… he probably talks himself to sleep every night.

"Why are you leaving?" His question snapped me out of my thoughts. Okay, he's not that easy to tune out after all.

"Told ya, got stuff to do. Can you move now, pwetty pwease?" I batted my eyes at him and stepped around the bed. My only other escape route was through the window, but I was afraid of how high I would have to jump down and _much_ preferred just walking out of here. Having a broken leg or two was _not_ on my To Do List today, or ever.

He didn't step aside, or respond. So I sighed. The window was five feet behind me and three feet to my left. The breeze that was constantly flowing through the room told me it was opened. At least I wouldn't have to jump through glass. I _hated_ having to stich up wounds… _they hurt!_

Taking one final scan of Illumi's face it didn't seem like he was going to let me go with that (lame) explanation. I spun on my heel and dashed to the window, grabbing the ledge and flipping myself over and out in less than thirty seconds. Hey! New record!

I ran the short distance to the window in time to see Haruka land from the roughly ten foot drop, she cursed loud enough to be heard clearly. As I stood looking down with a look between disbelief and mild entertainment on my face, she looked up and gave me the sign for peace before running off. She reminded me of Kil somehow, being a little too easy going. But was sharp when she needed to be.

My curiosity was peaked. Would it hurt to follow the girl and see what "stuff" she needed to do so early in the morning? This may be my only chance. I looked over my shoulder into the room. No one else seemed to be stirring in the house. I was the only one close enough to have heard her fall out of bed. They would not notice our disappearance until much later. And if I didn't leave now there would be a chance I could lose the girl among the trees.

I jumped out the window and followed Haruka's path.

My ears perked up as I felt the same presence from before trailing behind my steps. So you're following me now, eh Illumi? This could be fun. Could I lose a Zoldyck on his own property? I could rub it in his face for _years_ if I did! Years? Would I still be seeing him in the years to come? Would I still have the option of spending my nights on Kukuroo Mountain with Mike?

The thought was distracting enough for a split second that I didn't concentrate on my footing and my ankle buckled from underneath me. I was on the slope, running too fast, and my loss of balance was enough to make my feet slip and I went crashing down the mountain… face first into a tree trunk.

"-ther F!" I screamed as I pushed myself away from it. My forehead was throbbing and I gingerly felt my nose. Was it broken? I didn't think so, didn't _feel_ like it was broken. Bleeding? I licked the moisture that coated my lips and tasted the familiar coppery taste of blood. Yup, bleeding. Which meant any second now….

"ARRRROOOO!" Right on cue. Mike smelled blood and would be on the hunt. Especially since it was _my _blood he scented. I picked myself up doubly quick and took to the trees. It would be somewhat slower going compared to the ground but safer if Mike was on my tail. He could run far and fast, stood twenty feet tall, and could probably eat a person in one bite. But the mutt couldn't seem to _jump_. At least not without launching himself over a cliff.

I wondered if the Zoldycks knew that about their beloved guard? Maybe not. I doubt a lot of people would know that little tidbit.

Focus. You don't need to add falling out of a tree to your list of experiences today. I've already experienced what jumping out of a tree feels like, _thank you very much_. No need to repeat the experience twice.

"ARRRRRRROOOOOOO!" That sounded closer. Like, right on my _tail_ close. I stopped my movements and pressed myself flat against the branch I was on. I looked behind me and sure enough Mike appeared in my line of sight running full throttle, tongue out and tail swishing. I held still, not breathing, as he ran by underneath my perch. He didn't seem to have noticed he was no longer following my trail. He wouldn't be fooled for long though. The dumb dog had more brain than most humans I knew.

I jumped to my feet and took off in a new direction, still feeling as Illumi followed me. He wouldn't be as easy to shake off. A grin spread across my features.

Fun, fun, fun…

…fuck, Fuck, FUCK!

I had jumped to a branch that I _thought_ could support my weight but had been partially cracked. A little fact I didn't notice until I was already jumping towards it. Hello falling feeling! I was plummeting back first towards the ground, the branch was currently my falling buddy.

_THUMP_

My back slammed against another branch, breaking it and continuing my plummet. I kept hitting branch after branch as gravity made me her bitch.

My arm was suddenly snagged and my fall was halted, with a near dislocating of my shoulder in the process. I cursed vilely as the pain shot throughout my body. A laugh from above me whipped my head up and I saw Zoldyck boy grabbing my arm while crouching on a branch. My cheeks flamed red as I finally saw a small smile on his face. Why, oh _why_ did he have to see that little scene?

XXX

_A/N: *evil smile* So how many of you have I left hanging?_

_Haruka: *facepalm*_

_A/N: Sorry, I know, bad pun but couldn't help it. You readers are all awesome! I have so many followers and a couple reviews already! *scream* If this keeps up I might even get up to chapter 5 or something in one day. _

_Haruka: Breath Ria, breath!_

_A/N: But I'm __**happy**__! And this story is fun to write. I can't wait to see where this story is going. And Illumi is __**TALKING**__! He still hasn't talked to me but STILL! _

_Haruka: Go write the next chapter before you kill over. *Ria leaves room* AND LAY OFF THE SUGAR!_


	4. Fourth Meeting

I looked to the girl whose wrist I was holding onto. Haruka's face was tingeing red as she tried to look anywhere but at me. It made her seem childish and adorable. Like Kil when he's happy about something I say. A little smirk played on my lips as I used more strength to pull her up onto the branch.

She swung her legs as she sat there, silent. I stood looking down at her, arms folded.

It wasn't long before her mood bounced back and she sprung to her feet, smiling at me with a face full of scratches and smeared blood under her nose.

"Thanks for the save Illu!" She wiped at the blood and before I could even say anything she bounded to the next tree, sure footed as a monkey.

GOD! I had blood on my face and talked to him! What does he think of me? That was so not cool! Please let me get amnesia and forget all about this episode by tomorrow! …No! If I do that then I'll never remember meeting that cute little brother of his. And if I ever run into Illumi again he'll think I'm even _more_ of a freak.

UGH! Life you suck as much as gravity. Now please let me get out of here with_out_ another tree hugging episode.

It was near the outer wall of the Zoldyck lands that I heard Mike again. He was farther in, having lost my trail and never recovering it. I looked back, saddened that I couldn't have ridden him today. But, as long as I came back there was always another chance.

I launched myself to the top of the solid stone wall (what was _with_ this family and goddamn _stones_?) and looked over the landscape. Trees were the dominant feature, but the higher you looked the more jutting rock peaks and shrubs you could see. And right near the top was the Zoldyck residence, dark as any silhouette in the predawn light.

I lifted my hand in a wave, though Illumi was probably the only one close enough to see it and jumped off the wall in a backwards dive. This part was always stupidly fun. I twisted my body and bent my knees as I landed to absorb the shock, tucking into myself and executing another shoulder roll. This one was less painful.

I came to my feet and was running again. The rising sun meant it was almost six, I had an hour to get home.

I sat atop the wall, watching with hooded eyes as Haruka looked towards the east before bolting full speed down the road and towards the town. It would be a forty-seven minute run _if_ she managed to keep this pace. Was there really something that important that she needed to run more after running all night? It hadn't exactly been a leisurely walk when I took her to meet my family, but she had kept up with deceptive ease. She would have been running before that too, having gotten here before midnight. And now even more running. The only ones who I had known who could do something like this before was my family. But we were trained. I frowned. This girl didn't seem to be like other ordinary folks. But I doubted she was in the same line of work as us.

She was too honest. Too open.

As Haruka disappeared from my sight I slowly got to my feet and followed at a farther distance. Not much chance of losing her now… unless she fell off the road. _Maybe I should keep a closer distance… she seems… clutzy._

_**EXACTLY FORTY-SEVEN MINUTES LATER…**_

I doubled over to catch my breath, more exhausted from running then I thought I would be. Too much exercise isn't good for ya you know. And taking another nap sounded _really _good right now. Too bad it would be pointless. I could already hear as the kids were shuffling about and getting ready. I took another breath, hoping I wouldn't sound too winded, and opened the door.

A chorus of greetings met my ears as I peeled off my boots. Looks like everyone's up on time for once, that's a relief.

"Morning all!" I shouted as I bounced up the steps two at a time to the second floor. I tossed the boots into the tiny closet of my room and changed out of my sweat-smelling and dirt covered outfit and into a clean pair of jeans and a blue hoodie. _That _would need serious washing, _today._ I grabbed the hair brush I always kept on my bed and pulled it through my hair.

"Mother F!" I nearly shouted loudly as I yanked the brush through a knot and came away with a ton of pulled strands. I had completely forgotten about what happened during my _first_ tree falling experience. Did I have time to wash it out? I chewed my lip and looked at the little digital clock hanging from a nail in the wall.

6:58AM

YES! Just enough time since everyone was up. I rushed to the bathroom, turned on the sink tap and scrub liked mad. I even poured some soap into the mess for good measure.

"Haruka! Come down here!"

"Coming!" I called while hastily wrapping a towel around my dripping, and now apple blossom smelling, hair. I reached the bottom step just as Amy and Manny came barreling down the hall. "Whoa!" I lifted up my arms as the two seven year olds ran past on either side of me. They were laughing. I looked after them as they turned the corner. Amy had short blonde hair that curled and Manny was a little boy with the softest red locks I had found. He was also freckled of face.

I walked towards the kitchen to find the rest of the gang gathered around the kitchen table, which was loaded with plates of pancakes and French toast, bottles of syrup and margarine, even a bowl of icing sugar was out (though half of its contents seemed to have miraculously found its way onto a certain someone's plate).

"Natsu…" I said in a falsely threatening voice. The little nine year old, green haired boy looked up with a mouthful of sugar coated pancake. He saw me step closer with a grin on my face and immediately gulped down the food.

"Obaa-chan said I could!" He insisted, while Obaa-san (Mimi) stood clucking her tongue at the stove and flipping a new batch of pancakes.

"No siree, I did not Natsu-kun. I told 'em full well too much sugar is bad for you."

"Obaa-chan!" Natsu whined. He quickly got off his chair and tried to run, but I caught him around the waist and tickled his side.

"Ha-ha! This is your punishment Natsu." He laughed and tried to squirm away. I kept tickling him for another few minutes before letting him go. "Brush your teeth extra well after this, now finish up or you'll be late." He nodded eagerly and returned to his plate.

I looked at the table and saw the other three kids stuffing down plate after plate of breakfast. Dania was the oldest at thirteen. She was pink haired and too thin for my liking, but she was much healthier than when she came here a couple months back. She seemed happier now too.

Next to her sat Seiji, a boy of ten. He's been with us for a few years. He's gotten so big! I went over and hugged him across the shoulders.

"Morning onee-san!" He said enthusiastically before gulping down half his glass of milk. I ruffled his dark blue hair before letting him get back to breakfast. In a couple more years he probably wouldn't let me do that anymore.

The last kid at the table was actually Seiji's little sister, she was only four and the youngest kid we had at the moment. I saw her struggling with her knife.

"Want me to help Miki-chan?" I asked the little pink haired pigtailed girl. She nodded and I gently took her fork and knife and cut the single piece of pancake she had on her plate.

"Thank-you." She mumbled. I smiled and moved on to greet Mimi.

"Good morning Haruka. Had quite a night I see." I kissed Mimi's cheek and took over cooking the final batch of pancakes.

"It wasn't really much." I tried to shrug it off, but I'm sure I wasn't fooling her. Mimi had been running this house and taking care of dozens of kids before I even came along. She had taken me in when I was six years old and raised me till I was able to make it on my own. But I still came back and helped her anyway I could.

I would be able to help her a lot more if she would accept my offer to buy her a bigger house and everything she needed to care for these kids, but she always told me to keep the money for when _I _needed it.

I was a _H__unter_! Mimi didn't seem to understand that I never needed to worry about money again. That I had plenty to give to her and these kids and still live a nice life. But _noooo_. Mimi kept giving it back. She was a stubborn old coot but loveable all the same.

At least I had finally talked her into letting me pay for the kids' schooling. The fees were a big chunk of Mimi's monthly budget, but with me taking care of it for all six kids it was a lot of stress off her shoulders.

"Amy! Manny! It's time to leave! Are you ready?" Mimi called up the stairs and seconds later the two seven year olds came bounding down, backpacks in hand. "Natsu, go wash up quickly. Dania and Seiji too. It's time for school for the lot of you." Mimi clapped her hands and the kids bustled about.

I helped Miki off her chair and took her hand. The kitchen would need to wait until I got her ready and walked her to preschool. It was easier for Mimi to take all the older kids while I took care of Miki. Next year, she would be in the same building as everyone else and Mimi wouldn't need my help as much.

I sighed thinking about it. I guess I could always buy a place nearby. But having one of the small bedrooms was a lot more convenient in the middle of the night when Mimi needed to get her rest and I was there to care for the kids.

"Onee-san?" Miki tugged on my hand and I realized we were already at the stairs.

"Yes Miki-chan?"

"Will like the big school?" She asked, sticking her thumb in her mouth afterwards. I crouched down to her level and pulled gently on one of her pigtails.

"Of _course_ you will. You'll be with your nii-san and everyone else. Miki will have lots of fun in the big school!" She continued to stare at me with her big violet eyes, thinking if I was lying to make her feel better. I smiled and took her free hand. "Let's get you dressed and we'll go off. What do you think you'll be doing today Miki-chan?" We went upstairs and I helped her get dressed and brush her teeth while everyone else filed out the door with Mimi and went off to their school.

I watched as Haruka came out the door of the small two-story building grasping the hand of a thumb sucking little girl. Was that her sister? Her daughter? I pondered. No, that didn't seem right. The child seemed too old to be hers, unless she had her when she was very young. Then what about the rest of the children I had seen filing out earlier?

They couldn't all be her family. There was no commonality between them. Though the little girl seemed to have similar eyes to one of the boys who had come out…

An orphanage perhaps? Not a very big one.

Haruka led the child away and I stayed seated on my branch in the tree, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles with my hands behind my head. Silently watching. This girl was a mystery.

Once the two were out of sight my curiosity became an insistent itch that I needed to scratch. What could it hurt? I jumped down and made my way towards the silent house. I turned the knob, not surprised to find the door unlocked. I could look around and still be gone before Haruka came back. I was sure I could. She would never know I was here.

She would never have to know I was here…

XXX

_A/N: Hi again! This is chapter 4 – in the same day *fist pump* Boo-ya! Who's epically awesome?!_

_Haruka: Illumi._

_A/N: *sticks out tongue* Jerk._

_Haruka: You asked. *shrug*_

_A/N: You didn't have to answer. So who all likes the story and little bit of background I gave on Haruka? Does it fit with her personality? Or, while reading, were you going WTF? Let me know in a review or a pm. Hopefully more chapters still to come! _

_Oh, and in case anyone has been wondering as to why I have named my titles the way I have it's because each chapter is a new meeting… _

_Chapter 1: Haruka meets Illumi and Killua_

_Chapter 2: Haruka meets the rest of the Zoldycks_

_Chapter 3: Haruka meets a tree *snickers*_

_Chapter 4: (Technically the readers) meet Mimi and the rest._

_Chapter 5: … Hehehe… no spoilers for you XP_


	5. Fifth Meeting

I closed the door behind me and began to push up the sleeves of my blue hoodie. The kitchen needed to be cleaned, and so did the rest of the house. _That_ needed doing before I could even think about catching any sleep. And if I didn't start now Mimi would come home and scold me for not taking care of myself better.

Though Mimi shouldn't talk. I remember there had been this one kid who was always seeming to get sick while I was growing up. Mimi would stay up with him night after night, not sleeping more than an hour here and there. The poor woman had run herself ragged trying to care for him, since there wasn't enough money to take him to the hospital.

I didn't want to dwell on that really. Things were _different_ now. Mimi would never have to be like that again, and good thing too. She was getting old. And none of the other kids she'd raised were in the position to help her out like I was. Most had grown up to live average lives. I was the exception. Though Mimi had protested when I wanted to take the Hunter Exam when I was fifteen…

_Grimace_… That had been embarrassing. I had failed before I could even take part; I got lost on my way to the meeting point. And I was too ashamed to come back. So I waited and trained to take part in the next one.

That one I had made it…

…to the third phase before I was disqualified.

The following year I had finally succeeded! I had become a Hunter at the age of seventeen.

Then I had finally come back to Mimi and proudly showed her my Hunter's License.

I stretched my arms above my head, popping my shoulders and releasing some of the tension. I shook my head and refocused on the task in front of me.

Dishes, dishes – everywhere~! I sang and opened my eyes. A little groan before I dipped in. Maple syrup, blac! How I hated washing this stuff. I needed to distract myself, so I started humming.

The same tune I had been humming in my room at the Zoldyck estate, it was hauntingly beautiful. I had known it my entire life. Whenever I was sad, or if I needed to calm down… It was always there in the back of my mind. Had my mother taught it to me? I always wondered what my parents were like, I didn't remember anything except my journey to get here. I had been following handwritten instructions.

Who had written them? Why did I have to follow them?

I continued to hum, up to my elbows in soapy dish water.

_CRAAAACK!_

On instinct I ducked and rolled under the table, eyes open and searching. Glass breaking. The living room maybe? I crawled slowly towards the hallway, careful to keep my body low.

It was probably another rock. Those jackasses never get tired of hassling us. All because Mimi takes in kids from who-knows-where. She does a lot of good pal! I don't see _you_ doing the populace any favors. Heck, if it weren't for Mimi being Mimi and me loving that woman half to death I'd come after you all with a burning stick and light a fire under your ass.

I stopped next to the entryway of the living room and sat with my back against the wall. I pulled my legs close to my chest and took a breath, humming another bar. I took two of the needles from my hair and slowly looked around the doorframe.

Yeah, the window was near shattered. Spider web glass, very hard to break. It will splinter like it's no tomorrow but if you wanna break it you better prepare to get bloody knuckles. Unless you know nen, then it's us who's screwed.

But asides from the window needing to be replaced, the rest of the room was normal. A trio of couches surrounded the battered coffee table, the big old fashioned tv finished off the box. The rug needed vacuuming, again. Maybe I should take it outside and beat it…

At least that would stop me from beating some_body_ else.

I sat back and sighed. This was why I wanted to buy Mimi a better house. We wouldn't have to deal with all these creeps and craps. Or, she could let me make an example of one or two of them…

No, Mimi wouldn't like that. She didn't like violence. That had been her main objection to me taking the Hunter Exam, she knew what it entailed. Everyone does really.

"Haruka?" Mimi's voice called out as the front door creaked open. I lumbered up to my feet, plastered on a smile and went to greet her. A plan forming in my brain. The perfect plan. Halloween this year would be a _blast_, or more like a _howl_. Snicker.

XXX

_A/N: Yes it's short, mainly because the next chapter will be jumping ahead a few weeks. Though you will not be missing anything! I promise you that. Oh, and Illumi will be reappearing next chapter!_

_Curious as to what he was doing while everyone was out of the house? Drop some reviews and I promise to let you in on his dirty little secret. Hehehe…_

_Haruka: Play nice Ria._

_A/N: I __**am**__ Haru. It ain't __**my**__ fault they can take that the wrong way. Besides, if Illumi doesn't like it he can tell me so himself. *crosses arms*_

_Illumi: *blinks slowly*_

_A/N: NOO! Not this again! *hides under covers*_

_Haruka: *holds out pen and paper* Work on the next chapter while you're under there._

_A/N: *hands snake out and snatch objects*_


	6. Sixth Meeting

"ARRRROOOO!" Mike's howl came nice and clear through the open air. I waited until it died down and the wind picked up again before I pressed the **STOP** button on the tape recorder. A smile played on my lips as I laughed.

Take this boys! I jumped through the tree branches, aiming for home. I was tempted to stay and ride Mike, this was the first night in two weeks I had been able to make it up here. Amy had caught a cold and passed it off to _all_ the other kids. So my nights have been filled with sniffling and coughing trying to get everyone healthy. Mimi caught it this week herself, and I forced her to stay in bed so she could recover.

But everyone had _finally_ stopped sneezing every five seconds tonight and I high tailed it to Kukuroo Mountain. Mike was an essential part of my plan to deal with the jerks who keep harassing us.

If this plan didn't scare them off, they were flat out _brainless_. I was rather fond of the plan myself, the kids even had rolls to play!

Laughing, I jumped to another tree. My hand grabbed a branch, using my momentum I swung my body and landed on another tree.

"You really are a monkey." The male voice was from a branch one row higher. Zoldyck boy! I craned my neck back and saw him standing with his arms crossed and a blank mask.

"That's a compliment." I said and stuck out my tongue.

"Why are you here?"

"**Why are you here**?" I mimicked his deadpan tone. I couldn't keep my face straight and cracked up. He didn't. "Hey Illu take a joke why don't cha?

"Why do you call me Illu?"

"Because Illumi is so _boring_. Illu sounds so much better." She placed her hands on her hips and gave me a big smile. "Don't you and your brothers have nicknames you call each other? And get down here, my neck's starting to hurt."

I obliged and swung myself onto her branch. I sat down and looked out across the tree tops. We were in one of the tallest trees on the grounds and the view was breath taking. I never thought something I've seen my whole life could still be so magical.

"No." I said.

"No what?"

"No, my brothers don't have a nickname for me."

"Really?" Haruka sat beside me, swinging her legs. Something was held in her hand.

"_ARRRROOOO!_" Mike's howl echoed in the night, but it was coming from the girl next to me… Oh, I blinked, it's a tape recorder.

"Gah! Sorry, sorry! My bad. I pressed the button by mistake!" Her face flamed and she fumbled to press the **STOP** button on the device.

"So that's why you're here tonight." I stated. She looked up at me from under her bangs, searching my face for signs of ridicule.

"Y-yeah. I needed… Mike's howl… You know, for Halloween?"

"Could you not just buy a device like that in a store?"

"Well, ya. But it wouldn't be _Mike's_ howl now would it? And I need _his_ howl if I'm gunna scare those guys shitless." Her hands flew to her mouth to keep her from saying anything else.

Illumi stared at me with slightly wider than wide eyes. Crap! How could I have let that slip? Mimi told me again and again to watch my words! Why didn't I listen to her? Dammit, now he's gonna go and think I don't have manners.

Well, okay, he probably_ already_ thinks that I don't have manners. I've been sneaking into his backyard for years without so much as a _hi ya_ or _how do you do_.

"What guys?" He broke into my freak out. It took me a minute to think about my words, though I was sure I was going to slip up and swear. Again. Really need a new vocabulary…

"Just some men in town who aren't very _appreciative_ of the woman I'm living with."

"How so?" The question wasn't asked in any kind of tone, but just remembering what they've done I started ranting.

"The SOB's of the village think it's perfectly okay to hate on us. It used to be just glare at us whenever we walked down the sidewalk, _like people_! They think we're not even worth the ground we tread, stupid ass wipes… But now it's worse than when I was a kid! The douches have taken it a step further. T.p-ing the tree out front, which moved on to t.p-ing the whole house… they're still bullying the kids in school, and if it weren't for the fact that they're being picked on by snot nosed brats I'd hang them all from their toes…"

I sat there as Haruka continued on a tirade of insults, some common but most creative interpretations that I'm sure she came up with on the spot. She was speaking a mile a minute before she suddenly stopped, took a deep breath, hummed a few bars of that song from before, and looked at me.

"Just today they threw another rock at the window. I mean, I _know_ it's spider web glass… they're the reason I insisted on getting it for Mimi when it came time to replace the windows and all… but still! They shouldn't be throwing rocks at people's houses!"

"I'm not sure I see what Mike's howl has to do with these men. Wouldn't it just be simpler to go to the authorities or the mayor?" Or couldn't _you_ simply deal with them? I wanted to ask, but I'm sure if she could have Haruka would have taken care of them a long time ago. Before it got to this point. She was an honest and loyal person.

"Oh, hehehe, _that_." I smiled as I thought of all the things I could do under the assumption we were simply putting on a "haunted house". Nothing permanently harmful… so slicing off hands and such were off the menu, _but _there were plenty of other alternatives… I think.

Zoldyck boy continued to look at me. So I took the opportunity to elaborate.

"What are two things everyone knows?" I raised my index finger, "One, the Hunter Exams are brutal but well worth the risks. Two," I raised my next finger, "the Zoldycks are to be feared. _As well as _their guard dog, Mike. Everyone down in town knows that when Mike howls, someone gets eaten. So if I have his howl on record, and I play it from the other side of the house, if they're _smart_ they'll run away thinking I have Mike tethered in the backyard. All in all, this should end with them thinking twice about who they're dealing with."

I blinked, looking at the seemingly nice blue haired girl in front of me. That plan was unconventional, but not too bad. It would work, especially if the men were less than average intellectuals. But that she had thought this up… I think I would like to remain on her good side in the foreseeable future. Though, the plan also had aspects which seemed fun.

I mentally shrugged. I was free for the next week, my parents wished to focus more on my siblings' training and jobs were always slow at this time of year… maybe because it's the changing of seasons?

"Would you like help?"

"Really Illu?! You'll help?" She leaned over and swung her arms around me, squeezing tight before she pulled back. Was that a… did she just… hug me? "This plan will be epic now that I have an actual _Zoldyck_! Oh, and feel free to invite your brothers too! The more the better!"

I hastily stood up, brushed off some loose bark from my butt and left without another word. I can't believe I had just _hugged_ Illumi! It was spontaneous, yeah. But hugging an _assassin_?! I'm just glad he seemed too stunned to kill me.

I didn't stop running until I was back at Mimi's house, where everyone seemed to be sleeping soundly. _Sigh_… I'm glad they're all feeling better. Miki especially, poor little girl. I think she had more than the cold. She had been puking all weekend before the soup finally stayed down.

_Woo~_

I raised a hand to my forehead as a dizzy spell came over me. Sleep sounds good… It's been a couple days since I had gotten more than three hours of sleep. Plus with having to run up and down Kukuroo Mountain to get that recording…

Uh… Where _did_ I put the tape recorder? It had been in my hand, hadn't it? I looked down to see two empty palms. I checked all the pockets in my jeans. Nadda. I looked back at the way I had come and saw nothing shiny, black, or rectangular.

Mother F! I was just about to give up on looking for it for the night in favor of sleeping when out of nowhere it dropped at my feet.

"You forgot this." Illumi was standing in the tree, one hand steadying himself against the bark. I looked at the ground to see my tape recorder. I looked back up at the tree and Illumi was gone. Robotically I bent down to pick up the little device and turned to go inside. Relief spread throughout my body… regret followed closely behind.

_Why did he have to leave…?_

I watched from the shadows of a house a few doors away from Haruka. I saw her pick up the recorder, glance once more at the tree I had recently been standing in, and open the door. Only then, did I turn away and begin the long trek home.

XXX

_A/N: Hehehe… I think this is starting to become closer to romance. _

_Haruka: *yanks covers off* Get out from under there Hisoka-wannabe!_

_A/N: My covers! *yanks back*_

_*Haruka and Ria continue tug of war with the sheets*_

_Illumi: *leaves room*_


	7. Seventh Meeting

I was lying on my bed, hands behind my head, thinking of nothing in particular when Kil barged in. He flew across the room and jumped on the bed next to me, leaning over my face and looking even more like a cat than usual. If I squinted me eyes… _just right_… I'm positive I saw a pair of cat ears on top of his silver haired head.

"Hey, hey, Aniki!" He bounced up and down excitedly. "Were you talking to that old lady again?"

"Haruka." I sighed, wondering if Kil would ever stop insulting people instead of referring to them by name. Anyone who seemed older than him was instantly dubbed "old lady" or "old man".

"Fine, fine. Were you talking to _Haruka_ again?" He stopped bouncing and crossed his legs, staring at me with his big violet eyes. I sat up and tousled his hair. He hated when I did that.

"I don't see why that should matter to you Kil. Aren't you supposed to be training with Father?"

"But it's so _bo-ring_! I'd much rather play with you Aniki!" He jumped off the bed and landed in the middle of my room, shoving his hands into the pockets of his shorts. "Come _on_ Aniki! I want to try and ride Mike just like the old lady!"

Well, I guess it could count as training… Kil would never want to do it again if I told him that, I decided to let the kid enjoy the fun for a while. I slowly got off the bed and followed Kil out onto the grounds. He whistled for Mike and I leaned against a tree as he wrestled with the wolf to try and climb on his back.

He was thrown off more than once.

"An-i-ki!" Kil whined nearly two hours and many, _many,_ failed attempts later to me. "I can't get Mike to stay. How did the old lady manage to do it so many times?"

I turned to look at my dirt covered little brother, casually throwing one of my needles at the tree I had been using as a dart board since this all began. Why didn't he think for himself? Mike was a trained _guard_ not a trained _pet_. He couldn't whistle him to come then expect him to sit and be used as a climbing post.

Not that I said anything of my thoughts aloud, I just stared. Kil eventually huffed out an annoyed breath, said a few insulting names, I briefly wondered where he had heard such things, and turned back to Mike, who was currently lying down with his oversized tongue hanging out one side of his mouth.

I watched with half-hooded eyes as Kil approached him once again. But Mike was quick. He was on his feet and turning tail before Kil even had time to jump. He only stood there stunned for a brief second.

"No fair Mike!" Kil called after the wolf. I hid my smile. "Aniki… next time you see that old lady ask her how to ride Mike. I'll give you some of my chocolate robots in exchange."

"What if I don't see her again?" I asked, my voice neutral. Kil must really want to ride Mike if he was willing to bribe me with his chocolate robots. My brother had a very unhealthy fascination with the substance. Though, I had to admit it was better than Milluki, who preferred to hole himself away with all those anime girl figurines.

"You'll see her." Kil stated with the self-assurance every nine year old possesses when they think they rule the world. I merely chuckled and turned towards the house. It had been a somewhat tiring day. I would get some rest before putting in some training time myself.

I heard Kil whistle for Mike again. I turned my head and spied the wolf slinking around the edges of the woods, wanting to obey but not exactly happy about it. The kid was persistent, not an altogether bad quality for someone in the family's line of work. But too much persistence may wind up killing you instead of the target…

I raised my arms in a cross block to absorb the impact of Father's kick, which was still powerful enough to send my feet skidding backwards. We were in the training room, where Haruka had first met my family.

"Still too soft Illumi. Don't always aim for the vitals; you'll become too predictable that way."

"Yes father." I filed the advice in the back of my mind and took out another round of needles. Sparring with Father was the only opportunity I had to practice hitting a constantly moving target.

I watched as my son readied another set of needles, the boy was becoming increasingly dependent on them I thought. I knew he asked for my time to train his aim but it was too much lately. He was focusing less on his other training.

Illumi darted to the side, his long hair flying out behind him. Reflexively I raised my right arm to block his kick, catching the secondary kick in my left hand. I threw him away from my body and dodged back a couple steps to avoid his spray of needles. _He had gotten faster_… Maybe he wasn't neglecting his other training as much as I thought.

I watched, guarded, as Illumi slowly shifted his stance, the denim of his jeans scratching against the floor. His white muscle shirt was coated in sweat. We had been at this for nearly three hours and he was nearing his limit. I relaxed my stance, retracting my aura. He hesitated before doing the same, still slightly guarded against a surprise attack.

I walked over and clapped him on the back. I was extremely proud of him, but I didn't allow any hint of that emotion to break through, I kept a stern frown plastered across my face. Without saying a word I walked out of the room.

My father's back was all I saw as he walked away. It seemed it was the only thing I ever saw of him. No matter how much I improved my skills, he continued to be just that sliver more beyond my reach. He always would be.

XXX

_A/N: You know what? That's it. This is all you people get for this chapter. I've been racking my brain for twenty-four hours trying to figure out where the hell this is going. No more. I say bye-bye headache and hello chapter eight. You people don't like it? Complain to the Sandman and tell him to give me some sleep._

_Haruka: Ria be nice to the readers._

_A/N: *glares at Haruka*_

_Haruka: *backs slowly out of the room*_

_Illumi: *dials cell phone*_

_A/N: *tilts head curiously* _

_Illumi: *talking into cell phone* Come distract Ríoghnach._

_A/N: ILLUMI JUST SPOKE FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER IN MY A/N'S! *screams*_

_*falls over dead*_

_Person on the phone with Illumi: Ria~chan~ *chuckle*_

_A/N: *instant revival* Illumi you didn't…_

_Illumi: *blinks slowly*_

_Hisoka: *bursts into room* Ria~chan!_

_A/N: *dodges around room avoiding Hisoka's hugs*_

_Haruka: *doubles over laughing*_

_Illumi: *secret smirk*_


	8. Eighth Meeting

I stretched my back as I lifted my hands above my head. My back cracked in a few places, making me feel more limber. It was late afternoon, time to pick the kids up from school. They were going to have a blast this weekend. All thanks to me and my plan.

Tomorrow was October 31st.

Halloween.

The _purr~fect_ time to pull a prank.

Too bad I hadn't seen Zoldyck boy lately, it would have been awesome to have him be a part of it. Meh, if they didn't learn I could always step up my game next year. I smiled as I fluffed out my bangs, and pulled the bottom hem on my blue t-shirt down farther. The weather was too perfect to bother with anything heavier.

Though… maybe I was setting a bad example for the kids? They were just getting over being sick, I didn't want them going out all willy-nilly copying me and catching another cold. Oh well. I'll just tell them myself not to copy everything their onee-san does.

I titled my head back to look up at the passing clouds as I walked; the days were getting shorter and shorter. Winter would be closing in soon, and that was my _favourite_ time to ride. The glistening snow that can be knocked off all those Zoldyck tree branches… the frosty breath of Mike as he runs, his coat blending into the ground like a phantom, leaving nothing behind him but tracks…

My eyes were staring far away, imagining that wonderful feeling. I couldn't wait!

"Onee-san!" I heard Seiji call out followed closely by Dania's happy,

"Haru-chan!"

"Hey guys!" Haruka called back and waved with both hands high above her head. I was sitting in the shadow of the chimney on the tiled roof of the two-floored school building. I did not understand why I wanted to come down to the village today. There was no reason. Not one I was inclined to tell someone had they questioned me.

The reason was because tomorrow's date was October 31st, commonly known as Halloween. And I had promised Haruka my help with her "prank". But I was at a loss as to how to approach her about it. Was she simply expecting me to show up? Or had she forgotten about that night? Haruka had not been on Kukuroo Mountain since then.

Not that I was waiting for her. Or listening for Mike's howl. Or training outside with Kil hoping to catch a flash of sky blue hair…

"Let's go!" Her shout brought me out of my thoughts and I watched as the blue haired woman ran down the street, followed closely by a pink haired girl, and a blonde holding her hand, with a trio of boys closely behind them; one red haired, one blue haired, and one green haired.

I stood up, trailing the group with my eyes. What would it have been like to grow up in that type of environment? To be free to run simply because you wanted to, not because you had to. To be able to shout and play. Who would I be if I had experienced that the same way Haruka had?

I jumped from the roof, landing on silent feet. I flicked back the hair that had settled in front of my shoulders.

I slowed my pace, letting the kids overtake me. I wanted to hang back; I wanted to make sure everyone was okay. Someone was watching us. It didn't seem to be anyone hostile, but sometimes ill intentions aren't obvious. They can be buried so deep behind kind words and actions that you don't realize the true power of their cutting edge until it's too late; those are the acts which scar a heart forever.

"Haru-chan hurry _up_!" Dania called as I stopped moving altogether.

"Go on ahead! I'll… be there in a minute." I half turned back the way we had come. More than one person was watching us. But who? From where? I'm sure one of them was back the way we had come, so where was the other? Were they working together? Alone?

Questions flitted through my brain, a million scenarios playing out all at once. If I concentrated… One of the presences… I'm sure it was Zoldy-

"Haruka!" I felt someone jump onto my back, wrapping their arms and legs around me simultaneously. I started to react when they jumped off just as quickly. I twisted my body to see none other than Bekah standing there.

She was a petite purple haired woman, three years older than me. We had spent lots of time together when she had been living with Mimi. Bekah was my bestest friend in the world! I squealed in delight as I pulled her into a bone crunching hug. Between the time I left for the first Hunter Exam and my return home Bekah had gone off to explore the world. Last word I had heard on her was she was living on the 200th floor of the Heaven's Arena.

"Bekah-nee! You're back!" The two girls hugged as I instantly pulled back into the shadows. I had spotted the unknown woman running towards Haruka and nearly threw a needle, but for some reason I hesitated. My instincts had frozen for the fraction of a second they needed to, to avoid killing someone who seemed important to Haruka.

But when she had first landed on Haruka's back, I nearly… nearly what? Would I have really killed that woman because I had thought she posed a threat to the blue haired girl?

I honestly didn't know.

"I'm so glad you could make it! The kids are going to love seeing you again! How long are you staying? Have you already booked a hotel room? I'm sure we can find room for you at the house. I can sleep on the couch so you can take my bed. It's so good to see you Bekah-nee! I missed you!" I hugged Bekah again as she laughed. She was so used to my randomness, everything just rolled off her back. Most people found me irritating, but not Bekah. Bekah had told me once that it was "cute and _so_ Haruka". I guess ever since then I haven't changed much.

"Mimi is going to be so happy to see you too! Come on, let's go back home. You'll be just in time for dinner. Have you missed Mimi's cooking? You've been gone for so long, she may not recognize you."

"I'm sure she'll recognize me, I haven't changed _that _much." I laughed as Haruka continued to babble on like an excited school child. If nothing else, _she _was the one who hadn't changed. She was still so openly sweet that you needed a dentist to check for cavities after only one bite. As she was talking, Haruka linked her arm with mine and walked with me to Mimi's. This place was also timeless.

The door shut behind us with a _click_ as Mimi called out,

"Haruka? Can you stir the stew?"

"Okay!" She turned and placed a finger against my lips and leaned into my ear. "She's in the living room. All the kids should be there too, doing homework. Go give them a Halloween scare." I bounded off to the kitchen, even if I hadn't known this house the delicious aroma was easy to follow. I just had to worry about keeping my drool in my mouth. Damn, did Mimi know how to cook! Too bad I hadn't picked up any of her culinary genius.

Screaming laughter ensued from the living room, and I smiled. The kids needed some fun. The week before Halloween is always the worst. I had to make sure no one did anything worse than t.p-ing the house, even that I would clean up before the kids could see. But I still couldn't do anything about the bullies at school.

There had been no time this week to go to Kukuroo Mountain, no chances for me to see Zoldyck boy. Which made me really sad. I had liked Zoldyck boy (and his adorable little brother).

A knock came from the door, soft. I opened it to find the cute little brother of, who wouldn't guess, Zoldyck boy.

"Hey old lady!"

"I thought I told you I wasn't old, _little kitten_." I smirked.

"At least a kitten can grow into a tiger, an old lady just grows into an old hag, you old hag."

"Why you-!" I reached out with both hands and mused his hair, much to his irritation. He tried to bat both of my hands away, wanting to protect his hairstyle (which looked more like he just finished having a good cat nap).

"Oi!" He jumped backwards the second I eased up a little, an irritated look on his face. Well, more adorable than anything else. But I think that's just because of my personality. Following that thought was one of Zoldyck boy and how he might have looked when he was little… KAWAII!

"Oi, old hag!"

"Yes kitten?"

"Teach me how to ride Mike!" His hands were back in the pockets of his jeans, a scowl on his face.

"Why would you want to do that?" _Haven't you and your family done it before?_

"Because you said it was awesome! But Mike won't let me on his back. So how do you do it onee-san?" His violet eyes widened and he looked even more like a kitten. Before I could help myself I reached out and pulled him into a hug, repeatedly calling him cute.

Footsteps sounded in the front hallway, Mimi's footsteps.

"Haruka what are you doing? Didn't I ask you to stir the stew?" Oops.

"Shi… itake mushrooms! Sorry! Please don't tell me it's burning!" I watched very amused as the old hag ran into the house, barreling past the other old hag.

"What's your name little boy?" The hag who actually looked like a hag asked me. She was nice looking, common clothes and black framed glasses. Her graying hair was in a bun.

"I'm Killua Obaa-chan."

"Well, Killua-kun, would you like to come in? The stew will be ready, you're welcome to stay."

"Sorry Obaa-chan, I have to go back home now. I just wanted to ask Haruka-nee-chan something but it can wait."

"How far do you live Killua-kun? Are you sure you can go by yourself?" Obaa-chan was wringing her hands, they looked swollen… I mentally shrugged, old people are so weird.

"I live on the mountain."

"Kukuroo Mountain?" Her mouth dropped open with a tiny gasp, did this child live on the Zoldyck property? The son of a servant maybe? It was nearly impossible to imagine him being one of the sons, but… I have heard the name Killua before, haven't I?

"Uh-huh. My family owns the whole mountain, but I have to go now Obba-chan, my aniki's here to pick me up." The little silver haired boy ran down the path and suddenly an older boy, with long black hair, was standing there. Killua-kun jumped onto his back, mouth moving ecstatically. The older boy simply turned and walked away from the house.

"Mimi? Where did the kitten go?" Haruka stuck her head around the frame of the kitchen's doorway, a wooden spoon dripping from her hand.

"You mean Killua-kun? He said he was going home and that his aniki was here to pick him up."

"What did he look like?" She pounced down the hallway, nearly through the door before I could say a single word.

Illumi was here? Had he come down from the mountain? This was my perfect chance to see if he was really going to help me tomorrow.

"Illu!" He turned, the silver haired kid popping his head up from behind his shoulder. Mimi had called him Killua-kun, so he really was Zoldyck boy's younger brother.

"What does the hag want now?" Killua asked.

"Nothing to do with a brat." I pointedly ignored him as I needed to talk to Illumi. "Illu, are you still helping tomorrow? It's gonna be so much fun, and if all goes well those guys will be even more afraid of the mountain than ever!"

My eyes widened as Haruka talked to Aniki. She had called him _Illu_! No one called my brother anything other than Illumi or aniki. Not even Kaa-san. And aniki had volunteered to help her with something? This girl was weird, but I like her… And I think Aniki does too…

XXX

_A/N: I swear I will be getting to this big prank eventually. I'm building it up so much but…_

_Want to give my thanks to the two people who have been reviewing this story __**Razorblade Mistress**__ and __**krikanalo**__! You guys are awesome! (The other readers are awesome too, but I like people who review *hinthint*)_

…_And this is the part where I beg all my other readers to drop me a line. Seriously people, I don't care if it's a random emoticon for a review! Even that tells me that you read all the way to the end. _

_Haruka: Why are you writing a Halloween fic in the middle of summer?_

_A/N: Because I'm weird._

_Haruka: Smartass._

_Illumi: *blinks slowly*_

_A/N: Really Illumi? Back to this again? Do you hate me or something?_

_Hisoka: I like you Ria~chan!_

_A/N: Get out of here clown! You are NOT allowed to butt into this story. This is strictly __**Illumi**__!_

_Hisoka: I'm not here for the story Ria-chan… I'm here for __**you**__ *licks lips*_

_A/N: ****! *runs away*_

_Killua: Hisoka… I thought I asked you not to scare her off again. _

_Hisoka: Then I'll go play with Gon~_

_Killua: Stay away from Gon you pervert!_

_Hisoka: *chuckles*_

_Haruka: *turns to Illumi* I think our story's A/N's just got taken over._

_Illumi: *blinks slowly*_

_Pstscrpt: I'm apologizing for all the honorifics, but I felt the story needed them. But if anyone finds me using them wrong, please tell me! I want to keep them as accurate as possible. I'm not well versed in Japanese (or English for that matter) so if you see me using them wrong and know how to correct it, send me a pm or make it your review. I will fix any problems you guys find as soon as you tell me about them._

_Arigato! ^_,^


	9. Super Short Fluff

"Hey, hey aniki?" Kil spoke up. He was still clinging to my back, and I had thought he was fast asleep as I took us both back home. "I like Haruka-nee-chan."

I blinked, shocked. It wasn't often Kil admitted he liked someone, and he almost never liked anyone outside the family. I was about to ask why he was telling me when I felt a gentle snore against my neck.

_**Now**__ he falls asleep_…

Stupid little brother…

But in the little back corner of my mind, I couldn't help but agree with him. I liked Haruka too. She was different from many other people I had met, there couldn't be more than one person like her in the world.

I watched, smiling, as Illumi took his little brother home on his back. It was a really cute picture, and I'm sure no one would believe me if I told them the two Zoldyck brothers were sweet. The best part though, was knowing I would be seeing Zoldyck boy again tomorrow.

I was really starting to love this holiday.


	10. Ninth Meeting

"BOO!"

"AH!" I threw my hands up in the air with a mock scared expression on my face as Manny and Amy jumped out of the closet as I walked past. They were both already dressed for the haunted mansion that would be beginning in an hour, it would start as soon as the sky was dark.

Manny was dressed in a tattered tux with his face painted to resemble a rotting corpse. We had even rolled the tux in the dirt so it looked like a freshly unearthed zombie. I was happy that I had been able to replicate a deep cut on the side of his neck, so that if he tilted his head sideways he looked partially decapitated. That would look so awesome!

Amy was wearing a ball gown with the same "adjustments" as well as rotting corpse face paint. Only around her neck was a noose. The extra rope we had stuck a straightened wire hanger into so it stood upright (she was a walking hanging victim hahaha).

"Oh my god you two!" I pretended to scold, placing a hand against my heart as if it was pounding. "No heart attacks on me tonight, save that fright for the guests."

"Okay onee-san!" They chorused and went scampering off down the hallway. I continued on to the living room to hang the spider decoration lights, they would flash multicolored just like the pumpkin ones I had already hung around the front door. The kids who were trick-or-treating would come to the door, while the older kids and some adults would go through the haunted house. I had placed flyers in mailboxes all last night, so I was sure we would have quite a few visitors.

I stepped onto the step ladder, stretching up to reach the top of the window where we had hammered in nails last year when we bought the lights. My tongue was hanging out of the side of my mouth as I reached up, my shirt riding up to show off my stomach. Being average height sucks! Why couldn't've Jason come back this year? He was tall enough to hang these. He had been tall enough to put the nails in.

I wonder what he's doing right now? Isn't his wife Emily supposed to be pregnant too? Maybe he stayed home this year to be with her. They do make a cute couple. I wouldn't mind seeing Emily again, that girl knew how to cook an apple pie that could make even the devil grovel on the floor for another piece.

I reached higher, still trying to hook the lights onto the nail. I leaned further to my left, standing up on tippy toes. I just needed another _inch_!

The ladder was beginning to tip, but I continued to try for that same nail. I wasn't giving up. I was almost there!

"Come on you frickin' mother f-ing lights." I muttered, getting slowly closer every second. I was just about to hook it completely when the ladder had had enough and began to topple over. I was so focused on my goal that my reflexes were slow. I was falling sideways.

Before I could twist my body to land I felt arms grab hold of me and I was being held bridal style in someone's arms. I leaned my head back and saw long black hair.

"Illu!" I shouted and reached my hands around his neck in a hug. He was here! He had caught me!

Illumi didn't say anything due to the shock of Haruka hugging him, _again_. The assassin was unfamiliar with such actions, but the girl saw no problem with physical contact. She released him and squirmed to get down, Illumi dropped his hand so her feet touched the floor before stepping away, simply blinking with his large black eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here! You're just in time! Since you're taller, albeit by only a couple inches, you can hang these lights for me. Here." She handed me the string of lights she had previously tried to hang and dashed off. I blinked once and looked from my hand to the doorway to the window. There wasn't a way I could argue so I simply straightened the ladder and started to hang the lights around the window frame.

I fled down the hallway, face flaming red. How had Zoldyck boy shown up? I hadn't heard the doorbell, or a knock. Mimi was outside, had she simply told him to come in? I was _so _going to kill her. I skidded to a stop as I flew into the kitchen where Bekah was helping Seiji and Miki to carve the last jack-o-lantern we needed for the porch.

I grabbed her collar and yanked her backwards out of the room telling the siblings,

"I'm borrowing Bekah-nee-san for a minute." I only dragged her out into the hallway, there wasn't any place in the house that was really private so I kept my voice to a whisper (praying Illumi didn't have supersonic hearing). "Cutie in the living room, you _gotta_ come see him."

Bekah's eyes lighted up at the mention of "cutie", she had been the one to inspire my taste in men after all. Any guy I brought home she hadn't liked she (literally) kicked his ass straight out the front door and told them if they stood ten feet near me she'd cut off a certain appendage they would rather keep. So I knew when she saw Zoldyck boy she would instantly like him. But I would have to remind her to keep her hands to herself.

"OMG!" Bekah gushed, trying to keep her voice from carrying as she saw Illumi's back, and even that was adorable. His hair was hanging straight to his ass, with a forest green hoodie, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, over a pair of blue jeans. He looked _scrumptious._

"You'll never guess who he is either!" I whispered, trying to hold in my giggle.

"Who? Tell me!"

I slid my eyes back to Illumi's figure as he fluidly hung the lights. Man was Zoldyck boy perfect! He didn't seem to lack anything. Usually those types of people irritated me, but with Zoldyck boy he didn't boast, he didn't even have an ego. He was just… silent and reserved. It was the complete opposite to how I can be loud and outspoken. Which is ten times worse when I'm drunk… How would Illumi act if _he _was drunk?

Could the Zoldyck family even _get_ drunk? I was _soooo_ going to have to find out one day.

"Haru! Spit it out! Who's the eye candy?" Bekah was poking my shoulder, like we used to do to glean information out of each other. I smiled… okay, I _smirked_.

"Zoldyck." Bekah's hands flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp. "Illumi Zoldyck, the eldest son of the assassin family. Can you _believe it_?!"

"No shit? That's really _Illumi_?" The woman Haruka had called Bekah was baffled. They were huddling on the other side of the doorway, ducking behind the wall every time I looked over. I could still hear them though, and it was taking a lot of will power not to simply fade away and go back home. I was regretting this promise already.

"Uh-huh. He's promised to help with the haunted mansion too."

"Damn girl, how'd you managed it?" The voices were beginning to muffle as they moved farther back into the house. I continued to hang the lights.

XXX

_A/N: Yeah, this chapter is stopping here simply because I don't know how to continue it. I'm basically half asleep right now so if this chapter feels random from Haruka's POV – gomen. Excuse: Just returned from a weekend vacation where total hours of sleep equal maybe 6? I also had a few drinks yesterday (when I started writing this chapter). So, yeah. _

_Haruka: Ria. Sleep. Now._

_A/N: But I don't wanna… *whines*_

_Haruka: No more sugar for you._

_A/N: Sugar? *perks up*_

_Hisoka: I've got some candy Ria-chan._

_A/N: STRANGER DANGER!_

_Haruka: *doubles over laughing*_

_Hisoka: Ria~chan, play nice kitty._

_A/N: Bite me clown._

_Pstscrpt: Seriously, sorry for stopping my updates for a while. Life is… For everyone who doesn't know I wrote a one shot featuring Bekah and Hisoka called __**Bekah's Fight**__. The only review on that is from __**Razorblade Mistress**__ (who seems to like all my fics for reasons beyond my understanding ^,^). So if you all want to make me super happy (which equals faster updates) dropping reviews on that story and/or this one would be AWESOME! _

_Sincerely,_

_**Review Junkie **__Ria _


	11. Prank Gone Wrong

_A/N: Okay, I think I have tortured Razor enough dragging this story out. The last few chapters have been more fluff than not, but this is the chapter you have all been waiting for – THE PRANK!_

_This chapter is written in appreciation to the four people who have reviewed: **Razorblade Mistress**, **kirkanalo**, **Obese-Gorilla**, and **JackFrost14**. You guys are epic for giving me my review fix so this chapter is for you all. _

_The story is swiftly reaching its conclusion, however! I am thinking of making an epilogue chapter – key word **thinking**. _

_Enough blabbing for now, and on with the chapter, more A/N's will follow after._

XXX

"ARRRROOOOO!" The recording of Mike's howl sounded as I pulled open the black curtain of the quickly constructed mansion, revealing the flashing strobe lights in the hallway, and admitted a trio of teenage boys who had just been scoffing at the idea of a haunted house. They didn't seem to be laughing anymore.

That recording was the first thing which frightened everyone, and made it only that much easier to keep them frightened. As they walked through the hallway, not only would they hear Mike's howl every time someone entered, but the strobe light keeps them on their toes. But that doesn't prepare them for the trip wire, which triggers a cheesy witchy laugh to sound as a dummy drops from the ceiling a foot in front of their faces.

From there they would enter the room splattered in blood, guts, and brains (main ingredients being spaghetti sauce and Jell-O). Manny was covered in fake blood, half hidden beneath a bloody cloth on a table. Amy was "swinging" behind him, also covered in blood. Her eyes were going to be closed but she would open them and scream as soon as she heard someone enter.

A low lit room behind that was filled with rigged crates that are activated by motion sensors. Trigger it and the crates will "fall" on you. Dania and Seiji are in that room, responsible for adding to that haunted feeling; running around behind the guests, laughing, setting off the crates, generally causing mischief and trouble.

Mimi had taken Miki-chan and Natsu-kun trick-or-treating, leaving me and the rest of the kids in charge of running the haunted mansion.

There was only one more room after Dania's and Seji's, and that was where I had placed Zoldyck boy. Tonight's nickname for him? _The Puppet Master_…

"We did it Illu!" I threw my arms around his neck with enough force to turn his body. He placed his hands on my hips to steady both of us. I was too happy to care that at any other time I would be blushing like a new bride in this kind of position.

The prank had been purr~fect! Those guys, everyone actually, had practically been running screaming from the haunted mansion. Zoldyck boy had told me he was good at manipulation, but I never thought he could be _that_ good. He's a Zoldyck, girl. Why did you doubt him in the first place?

Maybe because this had nothing to do with killing. I shrugged the thought away as another bubble of laughter crept up my throat. I laughed so hard tears streamed down my cheeks, smearing the face paint which had recently turned me into an ugly old witch – warts and all included.

"You were _brilliant_! Thank you _so much_!" I swiped at my eyes, smearing the makeup more. Zoldyck boy produced a clean handkerchief from who knows where.

"How did you do it? I didn't think anyone would be frightened of those dolls. I mean, yeah that blue haired one _is_ kinda creepy." Haruka babbled as she laughed, still enjoying her victory from the haunted mansion. The doll she was referring too, in my opinion, was rather worn down from use. Yet, enough detail had remained that I thought it bore a striking resemblance to a certain _clown_…

"Illu? Hello? Seriously, _how_ did you scare them all so badly? You didn't threaten them Zoldyck style did you?" I turned anxious eyes upwards to stare into his detached black ones. Zoldyck boy had stopped listening, lost in thought with something.

"Would you like me to show you how?" Was his deadpan reply. I supressed a squeal of delight, Halloween was my _favourite_ time of the year. The scarier something was, the more I loved it.

That perfectly described why I loved riding Mike… and why I was so fascinated with the eldest son from a family known to be the best assassins in the world…

I took Haruka's hand and led her through the exit of the mansion, making it a shortcut to reach the large room I had recently occupied and converted into a haunted room. I leapt with ease back into the rafters where I positioned myself, manipulating the hundreds of threads of fishing line that were still connected to my… props.

"What the… HELL?!" I screamed as I realized why everyone had freaked out more than I had anticipated. Illumi hadn't used the dolls I had pulled out when he told me he was an expert manipulator. Instead… he was… manipulating…

"DEAD F-ING BODIES?! Illumi where the fuck did you dig up _bodies_?!" I shouted as the bodies slumped to the ground. A second later I was glaring up into his blank looking eyes again.

"Is there a problem?"

"Damn right there's a problem. _You used **real** live… real_ **_dead_**_… **human bodies**_!" I grabbed the front of his sweater and tried to shake him, but he didn't budge. What was wrong with him? How could he do something like this like it was _normal_?

"It created the desired effect, did it not?"

"No… yes… _NO_! It didn't! You were supposed to use the _puppets_." I stammered.

"I did use puppets. I created my own in an attempt to make the experience more realistic."

"Using actually _dead people_ is not the kind of effect I was aiming for." I massaged my temple, trying to avoid an unwanted headache. Why did things have to turn out like this? Okay, maybe asking an assassin for help in _harmless_ly scaring people wasn't the brightest idea out there but… yeah, there's no but to this. I was stupid for asking for his help.

I blinked as Haruka stomped away, uttering no explanation as to why she was leaving. Baffled, I followed her, only to be stopped by a glare that would have made mother proud. I stood near the center of the room, watching her retreating back. Just as Haruka passed through the door, her body twisted sideways and I felt the air part as one of my needles sailed a breath from my cheek. I felt the familiar sticky sleek feeling of blood coat my skin from a shallow cut.

How had she…?

I couldn't _believe_ him! Using corpses like they were nothing! The dead deserve respect, they had been human once. And although most humans were despicable beings who probably deserved nothing more than to die… they still had families! Did that mean _nothing_ to Zoldyck boy?

I stopped walking, scrubbing at my eyes with the sleeve of my navy blue witch's dress. Why did I have to keep crying tonight? It was obvious Illumi would think nothing of manipulating corpses. He didn't hold the same respect for human life as I did. He killed people, for _money_. He had been _raised_ not to show compassion for a simple human life.

So why did that make me feel sad? A life like that… was it really that glamorous? They owned that huge house; they had all those servants and all that land… But was it worth the price? They were isolated from normal society. They interacted with very few people. Probably no more than a handful of contractors knew more about them then simply how to contact them.

No! I couldn't start feeling sorry for him. I would never forgive him for what he did. It was… it had to be… was it _really_ so unforgivable?

My anger dissipated. I was suddenly just very tired. I would think more on this come morning, after a night of sleep.

And hopefully it was a peaceful sleep…

XXX

_A/N: I apologize profusely for suddenly not updating this story! But I had severe writer's block. This chapter was only made possible by **Razorblade Mistress**'s help – she is a life saver! The whole idea of Illumi manipulating corpses came from her, seriously I thought of nothing that could work (other than making Hisoka randomly pop up and I was **strongly** against that [for those who don't understand why, read the A/N's from **Hollow Target**])._

_Haruka: How many more chapters will this last Ria?_

_A/N: No more than two I think, three if I create an epilogue like I want to._

_Haruka: Do I ever forgive Illumi?_

_A/N: I am **not** giving spoilers._

_Haruka: *whispers to Razor* Sorry, I tried._

_A/N: *smacks Haruka* I will try to finish this fic by the end of summer, but please don't hold me to that. However, feel free to bug the heck out of me to keep me motivated. Dropping reviews or sending me pm's are the perfect way to tell me you want the ending._

_Haruka: Really Ria? You are **still** trying to manipulate people into reviewing?_

_A/N: Two words: **Review**.** Junkie**._

_Haruka: *sigh*_

_Illumi: *blinks slowly*_


	12. Tenth Meeting

_A/N: Everyone seems to really be enjoying this fic! I swear I have more followers on this story alone than my all my other ones combined. Which makes me really happy… And really sad that I will be ending it soon. I don't want to drag it out like __**Hollow Target**__ (where I have no idea where that plot is going)._

_Haruka: *pats back* Everyone understands. All good things must come to an end._

_A/N: That ain't helping me feel any better. *sigh* At least I still have a couple more chapters to write…_

_Hisoka: *opens mouth to speak*_

_A/N: *stuffs Hisoka's mouth with pie* Clowny no talky._

_Haruka: *snort*_

_Illumi: *smirk*_

_A/N: *covers Illumi's face in pie* Assassin no smirky._

_Haruka: *doubles over laughing* Oh my god Ria! *gasps for air* That's too funny!_

_A/N: *runs like hell from ticked off psychopath and assassin*_

XXX

"You keep that up Haruka and you'll be chopping right through the cutting board." Bekah's teasing tone cut through my thoughts and returned me to what I was doing.

"Huh… right. Cutting through cutting board, bad. Can't do that. Shouldn't do that." I muttered as I began to dice another carrot. Dinner for tonight was Shepard's Pie, a universal favourite in this house.

It has been a week since the haunted mansion and Bekah was leaving tomorrow, she had to go back to Heaven's Arena. Apparently she had an old grudge match to settle or something. I was going to miss her. Maybe I should go to the Heaven's Arena and give it a shot. It couldn't be harder than the Hunter Exam… could it?

"Earth to Haruka. Girl you're going to cut yourself if you keep that up." I placed my hands on my hips as I stared at the distracted blue headed woman. Ever since she had discovered what Illumi had done during the haunted mansion her mood has been alternating between seething rage and depression.

The only times I have ever seen Haruka like this is when something, and more specifically when some_one_, is bothering her.

"A little cut won't bug me." She replied absently, still acknowledging my presence like you would a fly on the wall. You knew it was there but you were too lazy to get up and do anything about it.

"Put the knife down and go sit in the living room with the kids. _I'll_ finish up dinner." I shooed her out of the kitchen, calling for the kids to make sure she _stayed_ in the living room.

I returned to the diced carrots, my own thoughts turning inward as I tried to reason out what was wrong with her. The person who came to mind was Illumi Zoldyck. He wouldn't have known about Haruka's respect for the dead. But it had still hurt her to see people's bodies being used like that.

Ever since she was little, since she showed up on the front steps when I was nine and her merely six, she has always been… peculiar, when it came to corpses.

We had first discovered it when a little boy… Carter, who was always getting sick, passed away. Haruka had gone right up to the corpse, kissed the backs of both hands and told us we had to bury him before the sun went down. She didn't explain why it had to be done like that, and had thrown herself into a fit when we told her that was impossible.

In the end though, we had no choice but to bury Carter as Haruka had demanded. Once his service was concluded she had sat beside his unmarked grave all night, we couldn't move her unless we physically picked her up. She kept repeating this same line too: I am here as you wake, and your soul moves on beyond the gate.

None of us had understood it. Mimi and I (being the oldest at the time around the age of eleven) concluded that it may have been a ritual from wherever Haruka was from…

"DINNER!" I called as I filled the last plate and set them all out on the table. The kids came running, and Mimi trotted in from raking the leaves.

Dania… Seiji holding Miki's hand… Natsu… Manny and Amy…

"Haruka?!" I called into the hallway once everyone else had taken a seat. "Has anyone seen her?"

"She was with us just a minute ago." Dania answered, a fork paused halfway to her mouth.

"Tsk, tsk. She's probably started up the mountain again. That girl never stays away from that place for long." I gave Mimi a questioning look.

"What place?"

"Kukuroo Mountain."

…_**Meanwhile on Kukuroo Mountain…**_

I paused in my run to just stand and stare up at the peak of Kukuroo Mountain. Why was I coming here? I mean, there wasn't really a reason for me to do so. I should have stayed at Mimi's and eaten dinner with everyone.

But instead, here I am.

Maybe riding Mike was exactly the distraction I needed from a certain Zoldyck… who I had the possibility of running into considering I was on _their property_. _Facepalm_. Yeah, so didn't think this through… so didn't think about this at all.

Kinda too late to turn back now though. I hadn't ridden Mike in… I couldn't remember the last time I had ridden him actually. Which translated into: it's been too bloody long since I relaxed.

_Sigh…_ This wasn't a good idea. My brain was so jumbled. I mean, yeah it was wrong of Illumi… but he had a different upbringing. It didn't totally excuse him, but maybe I had been a little too harsh? I _was _prone to overreacting…

Had I over reacted? Or was I completely within my rights to have been wishing Illumi to the seven realms of hell?

"ARRROOOO!" Mike's howl jolted my eyes open and I realized I was standing in front of the Testing Gates, also called the Gates of Hades by Coco the tour guide.

In all the years I had been coming here, I had never once tried my hand at the Testing Gates. Was I strong enough to open them?

Now was the perfect opportunity to find out.

I stepped up to the intimidating and familiar gates and placed one hand on either side of the center seam.

Let's see how strong I am. Each door is supposed to weigh two tonnes each right? So that's four tonnes for the first door…

Eight tonnes for the second door…

I began to push with all my strength. And it was _hard_ (wow, did I just whine in my head?)! But as much as I was sweating and gritting my teeth from the effort, I was pushing the door open. And not just the first one!

I was opening the _THIRD GATE_!

I jumped for joy as the doors sprung shut behind me. I was awesome! I had opened the Third Gate! That was sixteen effing tonnes of weight! Woo-hoo! Go me! It's my birthday!

_Clap… clap… clap…_

I slowly applauded as I watched Haruka dance at her victory. She wasn't a very good dancer, but I didn't believe the point of this dance was to show skill level. And it _was_ quite entertaining to watch… I barely kept a smile from appearing on my face.

She froze, like a rabbit scenting the prey of a wolf. I stepped out from the shadows of the trees, hands still held in front of me from my final clap.

"I'm impressed." I tilted my head towards the gates, implying I had witnessed her feat.

She still hadn't moved, so I took a step closer which caused her to shrink back. How odd… I took two steps this time, she retained the distance between us by stepping back twice more.

Haruka had yet to say anything to me as well…

I was wide eyed and paralyzed as Illumi continued to stare at me with his large unblinking eyes. Why? Was I _afraid_ of him? After all this time was my self-preservation instinct kicking in?

But Illumi wouldn't hurt me…

Of course he would, he's as _assassin_…

He could have killed you the first time you met…

But he _hadn't_…

Maybe you amused him…

Then what about now? Have I outlived my entertainment value?

My sight became misty and I hastily wiped at my eyes to clear away the onslaught of tears before Illumi saw them. What would he think? I was suddenly crying for no reason. Why the f _was_ I crying? There was no… _hiccup_… reason…_ hiccup_… to cry… _hiccup_…

I sprinted into the forest; I couldn't stand to look at Illumi right now. Hell, I probably couldn't even stand to look at _myself_ right now. But you can't outrun yourself. No matter how fast or how far you travel, you can never lose your shadow.

"ARRROOOO!" Mike.

I stopped to listen a moment before taking off in his direction. That was what I needed. _I_ could never outrun my shadow… but riding Mike gave me the feeling that time was standing still. That maybe, for a second, I _could_ outrun my shadow. Outrun _myself_ and just let go for a moment.

ARRRRRRROOOOOOO!" He was closer… I jumped from the ground onto the lowest branch of a tree, my breathing heavy as I listened once more.

_SNAP…_

_CRASH…_

"ARRRROOOOOO!"

THERE! Mike came running at full speed, I crouched low and studied the rapidly shrinking distance between the silver wolf and I.

90ft away…

75ft away…

34ft away…

JUMP!

My arms stretched out, my sweater lifting to show off the smallest slit of my belly, as my jean-clad legs straightened so I resembled a starfish. My tinted blue hair was cut short in the back, but my bangs hung to my shoulders. The wind whipped them out of my eyes. I was smiling through my tears. The landing would be _purr~fect._ Just like always…

I watched in stupefied awe as Haruka jumped without hesitation onto Mike's back. The girl was reckless. She had suddenly bolted into the forest, and I followed her. Only for her to suddenly halt, change direction… and now _this_.

She had looked similar to the first time I had seen her. She had been doing the same thing that night… was that night just under two months ago?

I blinked. Had I really known her for such a short period of time?

Now as I looked at Mike's blurry form, Haruka seeming to cling for dear life to the scruff of his neck, it had felt like a much longer time.

Yet the number of times I had actually spoken to her was infinitely small…

Why had I become so close to her? And why did I feel…

"Aniki?"

"Kil." I acknowledged, turning so one eye looked at my little brother who was leaning casually against the tree trunk. When had he appeared next to me? I was half way up a tree, had I really been so absorbed in my thoughts abo…

"Doesn't Haruka-nee-chan look like she's having fun?" He asked dreamily, possibly trying to envision himself in her position.

I did not answer as I refocused my attention to where she was still clinging to Mike's scruff, who was now bucking trying to dislodge her. A ghostly laugh echoed over the wind to reach my ears and send a shiver down my spine.

It was a new moon tonight. The only light was casted by the millions of stars overhead. I watched through the silent night with Kil as Haruka rode Mike.

They rode all across the mountain, sprinting beneath our perch on several occasions. I saw Kil scrunch up his face each time they did that, was he thinking he could jump onto Mike's back too? I was semi-surprised he didn't attempt it. Not even once.

I had briefly entertained the thought of attempting it myself, but refrained from doing so.

It was near dawn when I brought my thumb and index up to my mouth…

_Hweu-weh!_

The shrill whistle pierced the morning air. The nesting birds took off it a huge cloud, outlined by the first dip of the sun cresting the horizon just behind Kukuroo Mountain.

The sight was magical.

XXX

_A/N: Another chapter done and very few remain. *cries*_

_Haruka: *pats back while sniffling*_

_Illumi: *looks mystified*_

_Killua: Don't even try to understand girls Aniki, they're just weird. *rolls eyes*_

_*Ria and Haruka start whispering to each other*_

_Hisoka: Illu~chan *throws arms around Illumi's neck*_

_Killua: *pretends to gag*_

_Razorblade Mistress: *tackles Illumi to the ground*_

_Killua: Wha-?_

_Gon: *tackles Killua to the ground*_

_Hisoka: *looks to Ria and Haruka, throwing arms wide*_

_Haruka: Not on your life clown._

_A/N: Thanks Razor (a.k.a **Razorblade** **Mistress**) for beta-ing this chapter! Now I gotta run before a certain clown tackles **me**! *Hisoka chases Ria out of room*_


	13. Eleventh Meeting

_It was near dawn when I brought my thumb and index up to my mouth…_

_Hweu-weh!_

_The shrill whistle pierced the morning air. The nesting birds took off it a huge cloud, outlined by the first dip of the sun cresting the horizon just behind Kukuroo Mountain._

_The sight was magical._

Mike came running through the trees, tongue lolly out of the side of his mouth from his night excursions with Haruka… who was no longer clinging to his fur. She was gone.

There was no trace of her.

"Haruka-onee-chan?!" Kil called out. Mike moved back into the tree line at his approach, still wary about being used as a climbing post. My smile disappeared as I began a light sweep of the area.

I had been watching Haruka the entire time, how could she have vanished?

I kept my back to a tree, breathing light, and my body was a statue. I had panicked the second I had heard the whistle. I didn't want to run into Illumi… I didn't know how I could face him. At the gates I had panicked. I had been as frozen as I now stood.

Only this time… I had no way to run. Illumi's presence was too strong, he was too close by. He wasn't alone… another presence? Smaller. Not as dangerous – his little brother? Umm, K-something… Killua! Mimi had called him Killua-kun!

My heart hitched as I remembered his name, my feet shifted and I felt a twig crack beneath my foot. Shit! I didn't think it was possible for my body to freeze any more, but it did. To be honest… I don't think… I was… breathing… anymore.

The world titled; spots of black dancing through my vision.

My back slowly trailed down the tree trunk as my knees grew weaker. Shallow breaths in and out kept most of the ringing in my ears away, but it was still enough to block my hearing. I never heard the approach of Illumi.

I just remember seeing a pair of long, black clad legs bending down so I stared into his expressionless face and emotionless eyes… His black hair swept across my cheeks as he leaned over and I felt arms against my back and under my legs.

"Aniki?! Ani- Hey you found onee-chan!" Kil sprinted the distance between us and lifted onto his toes to look at Haruka, who had passed out seconds ago. Kil's face was filled with curiosity and I saw through half lidded eyes as he raised a single hand, held in a fist except for his index finger, and poked Haruka's cheek.

She gave no response.

"Haruka-onee-chan?" Kil poked her again. And again. "Hey, hey _old hag_?" After getting no response again Kil looked up at me with big violet eyes, and asked with the smallest waver in his voice, "Will Haruka-nee-chan be okay Aniki?"

I gave a slight nod of my head before starting for the house. I wasn't overly concerned, but I wasn't chancing it by moving slowly either. Sometimes this girl was trouble, but I was used to trouble. Having four younger brothers was not easy, not even for me.

"Illumi dear?!" Mother exclaimed as she intercepted me in the hallway on my way to deposit Haruka in her room. When had it become her room? I questioned myself as I greeted mother.

"What are you _doing_ Illumi? Why do you have that girl in your arms?"

"She passed out." I stated. Haruka was not heavy enough to strain my arms but I did admit it was rather… awkward, to continuously hold her.

"So why did you bring her _here_ dear?"

"She opened the Testing Gate." Mother's face reflected her obvious shock, while I pondered why I had said that.

"What door did she open?" I did not like the calculating tone which entered her voice, but I was unable to come up with an excuse for me to leave without answering.

"The Third."

"Wonderful." Mother turned away, but added over her shoulder, "Make sure she's comfortable when she wakes up Illumi dear."

As she trailed away I noticed that Kalluto was not following her as per usual. How odd. That brother was more my mother's shadow than the real thing.

"Murh…" Haruka tried to twist in my arms, like she was trying to get away from something. I moved faster towards the guest room she had occupied once before, wary that she may jerk suddenly and my grip was not enough to hold her. She may not be happy to find herself waking up against a stone floor instead of a soft bed.

A soft laugh escaped me as I remembered the first time she had slept here. She _had_ awoken half way on the stone flooring, much to my amusement.


	14. Twelth Meeting

I remembered staring into Illumi's face… Feeling his arms lift me up and against his chest…

"_Okaa-san? Otou-san?" I called into the dark house as I slipped off my muddy jacket and boots. It had been raining all day, and I hadn't come straight home from school as I had been told. I had played in all the puddles along the way, so I was soaked. Mama would not be happy. _

_But where was mama? And wasn't papa supposed to be home early tonight to help celebrate? Karin-nee-chan was coming home tonight with her new… um what was the word? Mama had told me it was something people called each other before they were married. _

_I shook my head; I didn't really want to think about it. It was a hard word to say anyways. I liked calling him Keitaro-nii-chan._

"_Mama!? Papa?!" I tried shouting louder. Maybe they hadn't heard me over the rain? It sounded like it was getting worse._

"_Eep!" A loud crash of thunder made me scurry to the kitchen. Was mama in there making hot chocolate? I hoped so. I didn't like thunderstorms. They were scary. But mama's hot chocolate was the best!_

_And papa always made me laugh when he made silly faces on the big marshmallows with chocolate syrup._

"_Mama!" The kitchen was dark. She wasn't there. I checked the living room. Was papa reading the paper before dinner like he always did when he could come home early?_

_A large flash of lightning lighted the room in blue-white light for a second. No one was there…_

_Another flash. My hands flew to my mouth. No! I wanted to scream. To cry. To do anything to stop the lightning from showing me what I didn't want to see. _

_A third flash confirmed that what I was seeing was real. I rushed forward towards the two bodies. _

"_Nee-chan!" I shrieked as I clutched her shoulders. Her head rolled from side to side sickeningly easily. "Nee-chan are you okay!?" Her eyes were opened, but she didn't move. That wasn't right. Nee-chan never ignored me. I buried my face into her chest, begging her to wrap her arms around me like she always did._

_I pulled my tear streaked face away and looked to the person next to her. It was Keitaro-nii-chan. I screamed and scuttled away from him. He didn't __**look**__ like nii-chan. His nose was all crooked… He looked to be smiling with gaps in his teeth… And… and… HIS HEAD WAS ON BACKWARDS!_

_I scrambled across the wooden floor on my hands and knees. I just wanted to get away. That couldn't have been nii-chan. Keitaro-nii-chan never looked like that! Karin-nee-chan never ignored me! They couldn't be them! _

_They couldn't!_

_It wasn't __**them**__!_

_I choked on my sobs as I huddled against the wall in the corridor, next to the socket which always held the nightlight. If I just stayed out of the dark, nothing bad could happen. If I closed my eyes and wished the storm away Karin-nee-chan would find me in the morning and give me a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Mama would be making pancakes for breakfast. Papa would be running late for work again, only having enough time to kiss everyone's cheek and grab the travel coffee mug mama always made for him._

_What I had just seen was just the thunder monsters being mean and playing a trick on good little girls. It wasn't a funny trick._

"_Haru… ka?" Something whispered from the dark. I huddled myself closer to the wall, whimpering. Had the thunder monsters come back for me? "Haruka-chan it's mama."_

_Mama's sky blue hair and pale face appeared from the shadows. _

"_Mama!" I jumped into her arms, wrapping my arms and legs around her as she held me. I had been so scared that mama wasn't here._

"_It's okay Haruka-chan. Mama is here now." I felt mama shake as she walked to the back door. Something that felt like my winter coat was dropped onto my head and I looked up to see mama looking straight ahead. Something was wrong. I had never seen her so serious._

"_What about onee-chan, onii-chan, and papa?" I asked in a squeaky voice. She kissed my forehead and gently brushed back my hair, sparing a small sad smile._

"_It's just you and me."_

_The back door opened and a cold wind spared no time in getting under my jacket. I shivered as the first wave of drops hit my covered back. Mama rushed out, still holding onto me, without anything more than our jackets._

_I tried to ask her what was wrong. Why we were leaving behind the other half of our family. But she pressed my head into the crook of her neck and the rocking motion lulled into sleep._

_I woke up the next morning in a bed I didn't know and my mama was gone. There was a handwritten note on the bedside table. Written so I could understand without needing to ask strangers for help. Why had I been left without my mama? Had I done something wrong?_

_Did my mama hate me?_

_But she had left me that note…_

_I started humming a tune as I slowly rocked myself back to sleep. Tears running down my cheeks as I tried to remember what had happened the day before that put me in this mess…_


	15. Thirteenth Meeting

I rubbed at my eyes without fully waking up. Why was my face wet? I slowly opened my eyes and looked to see something glisten on my fingertips. Tears?

"You are awake?"

"Illu?" Was I still dreaming? Illumi couldn't be in my bedroom. Unless he decided to take up a new career in peeping…

"Here." I sat up and leaned against the headboard as Zoldyck boy handed me a ceramic mug with what looked to be…

"Coffee?" I sniffed the cup again to make sure. "You didn't add anything to it did you?"

He didn't reply so I assumed 'no' and took a drink, glancing around the room. Okay, _not_ my bedroom. I was back in that god awful, freakin' ass huge bed again. I nearly groaned at the thought, but the coffee was sooo good it came out as a moan. How did he manage to do this perfectly? It had _just_ the right amount of sugar.

"Mhmm… You are a demi-god Illu." My head fell back and I just sat there staring at the ceiling, holding the mug in between my legs. I was really tired still, but there was no way I could go back to sleep. I know I had dreamed about something, but the last wisps of it were already too faded for me to catch.

I watched as Haruka stretched her arms above her head and yawned. How was she so at ease in my presence? Four hours ago she seemed terrified of me, and now it was like no trace of that encounter remained.

Was this really the same girl?

She handed me the now empty mug – how had she drank it all already? – and threw the covers back to reveal her legs. Sitting on the edge of the bed, looking for her boots I presumed, she said,

"Thanks for the coffee, but I gotten run, again. What time is it?" She turned her head to look out the windows, saw it was glaringly bright, and flinched. "Shit, it's that late already? Damn, Mimi will be having a huffy right about now. I am _never_ late… Okay, I'm actually late a lot but… this is just _late_."

Her verbal tirade had me turning my brain in circles. It was almost as if Haruka was voicing her thoughts out loud without realizing it. I smiled, watching her pace the room looking for her sweater. She was wearing a pretty low cut top that not only drew attention to her chest, but it was tight fitting enough to show her curves…

Why was I thinking about that?

I stood up and offered her her sweater.

I smiled as I zipped my favourite blue hoodie up to my chin. Zoldyck boy was so sweet for handing it to me, but his expression was stoic. Like he had been thinking something really unpleasant. Did my sweater smell? I sniffed at it inconspicuously, and yeah, it needed a wash.

I nearly gagged as I got a strong whiff of _Eau de Mike_.

"Do I get to walk out the front door this time, or is jumping out the window how your family likes to make an exit?" I asked as he was once again blocking the doorway. If it had been anyone else I might have thought it was coincidental.

"Follow me."

"Aye, aye Captain!" I saluted him as he, and I swear this is true, rolled his eyes. I smiled as I followed him out the door, almost like an eager puppy trailing behind her master.

Did I just call myself a dog?

"Haruka-onee-chan!" A silver haired bundle jumped onto my back, squeezing the breath from my lungs. Kid was strong.

"Kitten!"

"I ain't no cat!" He tried to chomp on my shoulder, where it connected to my neck, but I threw him off. I had no worries about hurting him. If he was anything like his brother, he could probably kick my ass.

"You're just an adorable lit~tle kit~ten, Killu-_chan_." I laughed as he tried to launch himself back onto my back. I raced down the hallway, forgetting all about the eldest Zoldyck boy.

"Take that back onee-chan!" Killua called as I managed to stay one step ahead of him in our race.

"Hahaha, not until you catch me," I turned my head to show him my tongue, "Killu-_chan_!"

He skidded to a stop with a horrified look on his face, belatedly shouting,

"STOOOOOOP!" as I slammed head first into a brick wall.

"Well this is a surprise." A voice said as I felt something clasp my shoulders. They were all that was keeping me from collapsing on Jell-O legs as my head spun. Man, those were some _hard_ stomach muscles.

"Dad!" Killua shouted. My gaze refocused a couple seconds after that, and I was left to look directly into a very broad chest. It belonged to the long silver haired man I had seen the first time Zoldyck boy had taken me here. This was their dad… That meant he was stronger than the both of them, combined… If I had just ticked him off… I was dead meat.

Had my middle name really been changed to _Royally-Screwed_?

"Is it too late to say hi?" I asked, quickly taking a step back. He let me go as soon as my legs were steady.

"Haha, not at all, not at all. Where's Illumi? Wasn't he with you two as well?"

"Oh," I looked behind me, "he _was_ back there."

"Are you looking for me Father?" Zoldyck boy appeared behind muscle man. How had he done that?

"Kikyo had told me you brought the girl back; I wanted to see for myself." I chuckled, amused that this one girl had actually run into me. And that she had been with Kil instead of Illumi.

"Why?" I looked over to Illumi, shock reflecting on my face. Had my eldest just questioned my actions?

"I don't think we were introduced properly last time," the girl interrupted, sticking out her hand for me to shake, "I'm Haruka, nice to meet you."

"Silva Zoldyck." I shook her hand, and noticed a slight tremble. She was hiding her fear remarkably well, I had not even noticed it until now.

"Hey onee-chan is your head okay?" Kil approached her side and looked up with his large eyes. Another surprise for me, Kil was fond of this girl too? I began to think of what might have led to two of my sons being so enthralled with her.

Maybe it was simply her personality. She had intrigued me, as well as Father and Kikyo, the first time we had met. This girl was simply different from many others in the world.

I bent down at my knees to crouch in front of Killua. He was adorable when he eyes were big like that. I ruffled his hair and smiled, hiding the fact that my head was still slightly throbbing from the impact. I mean _seriously_, I had thought I had run into a brick wall not a person.

"I'm fine Killu-chan. Having a thicker than normal skull comes in handy on occasion."

"Ne~ Then let's continue the race…" He grasped my hand and I obediently followed. For an assassins kid, he was nearly identical to the other kids I was around. Guess no matter what, kids are hardwired to want to play.

"Illumi." I looked over to my son once Haruka and Kil had disappeared down the hallway.

"Yes Father?"

"There's an assignment for you."


	16. Super Short Fluffiness

"Haruka, I see you brought Killua-kun back." Mimi was out in the little side garden, collecting the last of anything she could, but she slowly made her way to her feet when we approached. I reached out a hand to help her but she declined. Stubborn coot.

"Hello obaa-chan." Killu obediently replied.

"Did Bekah leave already?" I arched my back, trying to look at the front door when I didn't hear anything inside.

"Mhmm. Bright and early like a busy beaver, she did tell me to tell you goodbye and to come see her sometime."

"Maybe I will." I mused out loud before grasping Killu's hand. "Come meet the other kids Killu-chan, you'll have so much fun playing with Seiji and Manny and Amy and Natsu."


	17. Scared

I retracted my claws and stepped around the final target. This had been more tiring then I had originally thought. The ground floor was filled with the bleeding bodies of the guards, all deceased or soon to be deceased. On the second floor I had found my primary target's bedroom. It had not taken much time after that to dispatch him.

I used my left hand to tear a piece of cloth from the bedspread and wrapped my limply hanging right arm with it. It would do to slow the bleeding until I acquired the supplies needed to stich it up. I was beginning to despise guns. They were annoying, cowardly weapons used by too many of the populace nowadays.

I pulled the knot tight before digging out my cell phone. I flipped it open and selected the first number.

"Illumi." Father answered after the first ring.

"It's done."

"Good." And that was the end of the conversation. Now all that was left was to return home.

I snapped my phone shut and left through the window.

"Hey Killu-chan!" Amy shouted as she ran to the silver haired boy. Killu had fit right in among them. The five of the (Killu, Amy, Manny, Natsu and Seiji) had all been playing hide and seek before switching over to tag. I smiled thinking about Killu's obvious advantage, but he had pulled back to match the other kids. Even letting himself be found.

So I watched as Amy began pulling on his arm, wanting him to give her a piggy back. But he seemed to pull back. I looked around.

"Aniki!" Killu shouted as he raced around to the front of the house. Zoldyck boy? I thought as I followed.

In front of the house there was Illumi, collapsed against the post of the porch. A cloth was tied around his right arm and it looked to be coated in blood. There was so much!

"Illu!" I skidded to my knees next to him and began unwrapping the cloth. Beneath it I could clearly see at least five bullet wounds, winding from his shoulder to an inch above his elbow. Dear god how that had to hurt!

"Aniki!" Killu called as he too saw the wounds.

"Killua, I need you to find me something I can use to pry out the bullets." I felt for exit wounds, but there was only one or two. That meant three were still in his arm.

"Onee-chan move." Killu pushed me out of the way, grabbed Illumi's arm and was digging into it with his fingers.

"Wai-" I saw as he pulled out a copper coated bullet. He dropped it and plunged into his brother's arm looking for the second. As that one too came free I saw with horror that Killua's hand did not appear normal. His nails had grown and sharpened, his hand was contorted to parallel a spearhead.

Could Illumi do that too?

"How many are there nee-chan?"

"One… one more Killua." I scrambled to my feet, finally thinking. "I-I'll go get the… the kit! The first aid kit!" I booked it into the house, taking the stairs two and three at a time to the second floor where the big first aid kit was kept.

How had this happened? Illumi was supposed to be one of the best! Being taken down by only a few gunshot wounds? There had to be more to it.

"Killua, lay him out on his back." I ordered as I told all the other children to get inside.

"I _can't_ onee-chan. Look." Turning Illumi's shoulders, I saw something seeping through his black shirt. I ran my fingers along his spine, and pulled them away to discover blood. How many times had he been shot? How was he able to make it here? Illumi?!

"Okay, new plan. Um…" I bit the inside of my cheek. There was no way we could get him to the hospital in time… "Killua go inside, grab a sheet and cover the rug in the living room. Tell the other kids that someone needs to boil water and I need Dania out here as fast as possible."

"Is Aniki going to be alright?" He hesitated, looking at me with the widest eyes I had ever seen on his face. I saw his fear and I wanted to do everything I could to make it go away.

"He'll be fine." Now if only I could believe that as I carefully lifted Illumi's uninjured arm across my shoulders.

"Haru-chan?"

"Dania! Good. Grab the first aid kit," I tapped it lightly with my foot as I shifted Illumi again. He wasn't responding, "and follow me."

In the living room I was relieved to see Killua had done what I asked, he had even made sure to move the coffee table. I laid Illumi down as gently as I could, grabbing a pillow from one of the couches to support his head. It was difficult, because I had to lay him down on his stomach.

"Dania, set it down here. Then go find Mimi." I unlatched the lid of the kit, looking for the scissors I needed to cut away his shirt. I sucked in a deep breath as I counted the wounds in his back. Including the five from his arm, I counted eleven bullet wounds. He had been shot _eleven times!_

"Please don't die. No dying. You aren't allowed to die." I muttered, swiping my eyes before they could spill over.

I needed to focus on first aid.

First was to clean the wound. I dipped a rag into the bowl of hot water and slowly cleaned away all the blood, exposing the jagged edges of each wound. They looked worse without the blood. His pale skin made him look like a corpse.

I shook my head and corrected the thought. _He was not a corpse._

Next was to dig out all the bullets. Could I do it? My hand hovered over the first aid kit. What could I use? Tweezers were useless, so what was my next option? Think… THINK!

"Onee-chan?"

"Killua?" My head whipped around to see the little boy hold up his hand. Once again looking more like a weapon than a hand. "Are you sure?"

"Mm." He nodded, I motioned him to come closer.

"Be careful, and do it one at a time." I watched in silence as he moved over his brother, digging his nails in to his brother's flesh again and again. It was sickeningly fascinating. Once the last six bullets were finally removed from Illumi's back I cleaned them again.

None of them had seemed to go deep. That was a good thing, right? Now I just needed to stich up the wounds? I chewed my lower lip, thinking it over.

Killua didn't seem to know any more than I did. Could I send him to look for a doctor? No. Illumi wouldn't want that. He was an assassin. That meant he wasn't exactly a model citizen.

Could you even throw a Zoldyck in jail? I mean, wouldn't they just break out? Kukuroo Mountain is a better prison than anything else in the world, and they had made that place their _home_.

I was sitting there, in the living room, next to an out-cold (shirtless) Illumi thinking over what I could possibly do. And failing. The one thing I did know though,

"Illu's staying here tonight." I looked to the silver haired boy who had said nothing since we started helping his brother. He said nothing so I continued, "I'm going to bandage him up, and in the morning I'm taking him to the doctor. It's too late to do that now."

Illumi had been found just as the sun was setting, and now it was after dark. Removing the bullets had been the difficult part. I had re-wrapped his arm in something clean and it was looking like it needed another bandage. Could I simply bandage his back and hope he makes it through the night?

"Aniki doesn't need a doctor." Killua said.

"Yes he does." I retorted.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!" I shouted, grabbing his shoulders and giving him a shake. "He _needs_ a doctor Killua. I can't do anything more than this and I don't even know if _this_ is enough to get him through the night."

"What if I brought a doctor?"

"You _can't_. There's no doctor around here who will make house calls. And especially not if they find out it's for a member of the Zoldyck family. Everyone around here is afraid of you and your family."

"You aren't." He whispered, looking down as something glistened in his eyes. I had nothing to say to that. The truth was, I _was_ afraid.

I was afraid of how Illumi had so casually manipulated those corpses.

I was afraid that Illumi would one day kill me.

I was afraid that Illumi would die because _I couldn't HELP HIM!_

"You should go home Killu." I focused on putting everything back into the kit, only leaving out fresh bandages so I could change them later tonight. I ignored Killua as he tried to protest. I never looked back at him, avoided his eyes and blocked out his existence. It hurt, knowing that tonight could be the last time I saw Illumi.

Killua left and I sat there beside his brother.

I was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the couch, knees to my chest, and eyes slowing closing against my will when Mimi came in and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.

"Why don't you rest upstairs and I'll watch him?" Mimi sat on the seat beside me, and I nearly purred as she began scrapping her nails along my scalp in a rhythmic sequence. It was so tempting.

"No, I'm staying here. You go to bed. Get some sleep. The kids will be needing you in the morning, plus there's shopping to do, and cleaning and…" I yawned, interrupting myself.

"Haruka…"

"I'm staying down here." Was my reply as I shook my head, pulling the blanket tighter across my shoulders. "Seriously Mimi, go to bed."

"_Sigh_… My pig-headed Haruka never changes. Good night. Wake me up if you need me." And with that Mimi kissed my forehead like I was back to being six years old and went to bed.

In no time at all my eyelids were once again slowly becoming heavier and heavier. I fell asleep, curling up into a ball still facing Illumi's unmoving form.

The next morning I found myself waking up, curled up to (the now awake) Illumi's side.

"Good morning." He casually said as I bolted into a sitting position, face flushing red.


	18. (Un)Happy

"OMG! You're _alive_!" I shouted and pulled back my instinct to hug him. Hugging a wounded man, not smart. Blushing because I had been _snuggling _with him, totally smart.

My mind clued back in when I heard a sound like a low chuckle. Was _Illumi_, _laughing_?

"I want to thank you for your help."

"Oh, um, welcome? He-" I grasped his arm as he tried to stand up, and I realized he was no longer on his stomach. Had I been so dead tired I hadn't even felt him shift? "What do you think you're doing?! You were _shot at_ last night! You have _bullet _holes in your back and arm!"

I tried to push down his shoulders, but Illumi did not budge. I didn't even feel him flinch in pain. Did he not _feel_ his wounds?

"You are terribly loud in the morning." I replied, reaching up with my left hand to halt her actions. My right arm was still numb it seemed. Haruka stopped pushing at me and seemed to be offended by my words.

"_Sor_ry. Hmph." She crossed her arms, raising her shoulders as she pouted. She looked… "At least, _I'm_ happy for you to be alive. Guess next time I'll leave you to bleed out at the gate."

Haruka stood up in a huff and stomped out of the room, leaving me stunned. Just as I decided it was probably best for me to leave she came storming back in. Something was tossed at my face, and I caught it reflexively.

"Wear that since I had to cut up your shirt. Unless you want to eat breakfast with the kids shirtless, and maybe give Mimi a heart attack." I looked down to see that it was a large white hoodie. Much too big to belong to Haruka, so where had she gotten it?

I struggled with the hoodie, and finally succeeded in settling it comfortably on my torso. I had had enough of sitting on the ground, Haruka had left the room again so I took it as an invitation to stand up.

I raced to the kitchen, my face once more burning red. Okay, Illumi shirtless was going to give me a nosebleed. I had been too distracted last night to properly look at him… but this morning…

"Earth to Haruka. Have you told him breakfast is nearly ready?" Mimi stood at the stove, a spatula in her hand.

"If I tell him that he'll insist on being well enough to come to the kitchen to eat. I'm going to let the kids eat in the living room to keep him company." I made my way to the fridge, looking for something that Illumi could drink. He had to be thirsty, but there had to be something other than water I could offer him.

"That's not necessary." Illumi's voice sounded from inside the room. I looked over the door to see him standing there in my white sweater. Damn, even in something baggy like that he was drool worthy. But more importantly…

"You stupid male! I told you, you had _bullets_ in your f-ing back. Your little brother had to _dig them OUT_." I had stomped my way over to where he stood and was nearly poking his nose to emphasize every word.

"Kil?" I don't know why I asked. There could be no other brother who would do that. Millu never left the house, it was rare to see him out of his bedroom. Kallu followed mother around, while Allu… I was not quite sure what that particular brother did. Kil was the only logical conclusion, so why would I ask?

Haruka made a rude noise and turned away, returning to the refrigerator. A container of juice and two glasses were non-too-gently placed on the table. One was poured and held out to me. I decided to take it before she decided it would be better to throw it at me.

I was mumbling under my breath as I poured the second glass and chugged back half of it.

"Take a seat." I waved towards the table with one hand as I turned to address Mimi, "I'm going to go wake up the kids."


	19. Ending

So I was mad. I tried to get Illumi to sit back on his ass after the meal. He needed to rest. He said 'no'. He. Said. No.

Another plate was roughly shoved into the cupboard. Another curse was said under my breath.

Once Illumi had finished eating he had thanked us, and left. Just up and disappeared. I knew where he was going. There was only one place for him _to_ go. Kukuroo Mountain.

And as soon as these dishes were done I was going to follow him and give his ass such a kicking he won't ever think twice of ignoring me again.

"Haru-chan?" Dania's hesitant call caused me to look around.

"Yes?"

"Um, I think you should take it easy on the dishes. Those are Obaa-chan's favourite plates." She was looking at me with alarm. Guess I wasn't channeling my anger very well.

"Dania, do you mind finishing up for me?" I asked the girl. She nodded and I handed her the rest of the stack.

I nearly ran out the front door barefoot, but remembered shoes were a good idea when running through the paths on Kukuroo Mountain. I had tried it barefoot once. I _still_ wasn't sure if it had been _mud _I had stepped in or, you know, something grosser. I was perfectly okay _not_ knowing.

I reached out to steady myself against one of the trees which covered my family's mountain. My back was throbbing now, but it was nothing I had not been trained to handle. My arm was still partially numb, though I was regaining control with it. Another couple of days and I would be fully healed.

I closed my eyes, taking a breath, and continued on to the house. There I would be able to fall into bed and regain a bit of my lost sleep.

I had awoken last night on my stomach, an unnatural sleeping position for me, as I was not inclined to leave my back open for possible attacks at any moment. I had slowly twisted my body so I was lying on my back, though it was injured. Not long after that, still awake, I felt Haruka's body press against my side. I had not been able to sleep after that and had spent the next few hours looking alternately at the ceiling and at her sleeping face.

I heard something running through the woods, aiming for my back. And it was coming fast.

_Hweu-weh!_

Mike skidded to a halt before he had the chance to jump on me. I patted his nose, placating him for the time being. I would have to set time aside when I was healed to continue my training with the wolf. He made an excellent partner to practice my speed against. Father and Grandfather were not always available for my training so I had learned to create my own ways to train.

"Good boy." I gave him one last pat and turned away, but he nudged my back.

"Aniki!" Kil's head popped up from Mike's shoulder blades. I guess he had finally convinced the wolf to let him be ridden. The kid was a genius when it came to some of the strangest things.

"Kil. Why are you out here? Should you not be training with father?"

"Dad's busy with Milluki. He told me it was okay to play today. But see, see! I told you I could ride Mike just like Haruka-onee-chan!"

I nodded at his accomplishment and turned away. I needed to get to my room before my strength gave out. I feared if I stayed out here any longer I would be delayed again.

"By the way aniki." Kil spoke up, making me pause again.

"Yes?"

"Some~bod~y's in trou~ble." He smugly sang as another head popped up behind me. This one had blue hair, and was female. There was no way my luck was this bad.

"Illu!" Haruka jumped down from Mike's back. As she landed her knees bent to absorb most of the impact. Also giving her a spring when she used her entire body to reinforce her slap.

Kil's laugh came through the slight ringing in my ears as my eyes sought out Haruka's. I don't think I had ever seen a more hate filled gaze in my life, quite the accomplishment on her part I had to say. I kept my thoughts to myself.

"Do you understand what the words _injured_, _bullet_, and _rest_ _MEAN_? Because I sure as hell don't think you do!" I felt tears fill my eyes but for once I didn't care. If he had been anyone else, if Illumi had _not_ been a Zoldyck, he would have _died_ because of that many bullets being shot into his body. "How can you think for even a second that you are _fine_?! Answer me Illumi! What kind of world… _hic…_ have you grown…_ hic…_ up in to… _hic… _think… _hic…_ that eleven… _hic…_ bullet holes are… _hic… hic…_ nothing?"

I finally broke down, sobbing. I crouched down, trying to hold myself together. I had been _soo_ scared I would lose another person close to me. I had been scared that what I had done may not have been enough. I was just _scared_.

And Illumi… Illumi didn't seem to understand that people were worried about him. That if he died, people would be sad.

_I would be heartbroken…_

I pulled on Mike's fur, wanting to get away. Haruka-nee-chan was crying and aniki seemed to have become a statue. There were plenty of other places to explore from atop Mike…

I was at a loss. Haruka was crying. Kil was trying to sneak away on Mike. And I was at a loss. I had never had to comfort someone before. What was I supposed to say? Was there anything I _could_ say?

Before I could react in any way Haruka was back on her feet. I felt another slap, less forceful than the first. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks and I raised my own hand to feel my cheek, knowing that there was quite possiblly a red imprint of her hand forming on it right now.

When I still did not react in any way Haruka felt the need to pound her fists against my chest. Insulting me over and over,

"Bastard. Jackass. Asshole. Zombie. Meanie." And some I wasn't sure if they were insults or simply words which popped into her brain. After running through the list twice, she buried her face in the sweater and wept some more.

How was she able to cry so much?

"Do you get it yet you wide-eyed cat?!" I shouted into his chest, clutching his shoulders. He was standing with his arms at his sides, saying nothing. Doing nothing. And all I could was cry.

He reached up to pry my hands away, holding them in his against my chest. I sniffed as I looked up into his face. The expression there was…

"I'm sorry." He whispered. His features were softer than I had ever seen them. Even when I had seen him giving Killu a piggyback ride. Never. He seemed to have let all his guards down. "I…"

I paused. Not sure what I could say. It had never been my intention to hurt her. I did not want her to cry. But I also didn't know how to get her to stop.

"You really don't get it yet do you?" I looked up with clear eyes. All my tears having been shed. Could I say it? "_I don't want you to die_. I _care _about you. But you don't seem to _notice_."

She… cares about me? What did that mean? And notice what? Had I missed something in her behaviour? My eyes searched hers, wanting answers.

I laughed, soft and low. He really was a dense kind of guy…

"Illu…" I leaned in, tilting my head slightly, and pressed my lips against his. They were soft, and I pressed myself closer. His hold on my wrists loosened. I used the opportunity to trail my hands up his chest, snaking to his neck and holding him to me as I continued the kiss.

And ever so slowly I felt him respond. His own hands found their way around my waist, keeping the rest of my body pressed to his own.

I stood up on my toes, wanting a better angle as we continued the kiss. It was no longer only one sided. His tongue trailed across my lower lip, seeking access. I let him in, and his tongue stroked mine. Curious. Demanding.

My fingers raked the top of his head, and I felt his hair slide through my fingers. It was silky… A new sensation on top of all the others.

I broke the kiss as my air finally ran out. I was panting. And so was Illumi.

Something hit my back, arching my spine into Illumi more. Burning pain. I coughed, blood splattering out all over the white in front of my eyes.

"Haruka?" I looked down to see the blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. A mouth I had just been kissing.

Blood was spreading out across the front of her shirt, where her heart would be. The left side. She was going limp, her head rocked forward to rest against my chest once more.

"Haruka?" I asked again.

"I… llu…" Her arm reached up, and she raised her head to look at me. I felt as her thumb caressed my cheek bone. A gentle touch I had never felt before. The light in her eyes faded away and I watched as her hand fell to the side. I gently lowered her body to the ground, repeating the gesture on her own cheek.

But she was dead. Her eyes were already growing dark and her breathing had ceased. Soon enough her entire body would grow cold. She was nothing but a corpse.

"Illumi dear. You should never let yourself become so distracted. Tsk, tsk. Mama is so disappointed. I thought the girl would be of benefit but she ended up being nothing more than a distraction." I raised my eyes to see the yellow dress of my mother appear from the trees, followed closely by the red traditional kimono wearing form of my brother Kalluto.

I stared at her from where I was kneeling beside Haruka.

"Now Illumi dear it's time for some more training. Kalluto-chan, come along too." She turned and started walking away without saying another word. Kalluto trailed silently behind, only saying three words,

"Yes, okaa-sama."

I wiped all emotion from my face. There was nothing to be done. Haruka was dead.

I picked her up like I had done before, cradling her to my chest, and placed here beneath a tree. The light and shadows danced across her skin, making her appear alive once more. But that would not last. Soon enough the night would come and claim her body.

But her soul was too bright to stay in the darkness. She would continue to live in the light. But I…

I stepped away from her and faded into the shadows. Returning to the house and the dark… Where I belonged.

Haruka had been nothing more than a sun to my world. A sun which was extinguished. Now, I needed to return to what I had been.

What I needed to be…

A Zoldyck assassin.

A professional killer who did not make friends because they held you back.


	20. Author Notes

_A/N: I was going to put this at the end of the last chapter but… yeah. It didn't feel right. _

_Actually, writing that whole chapter didn't feel right. It made me really sad. All I can say is when I first started this I had no intention of it ending like this. This was meant to be a happy story. Apparently, I can't write __**happy**__._

_I can honestly say I __**tried**__ to think of another ending. Nope, this is what I got. Now I feel bad for Illumi. I mean, the dude had a hard enough fictional childhood. Then I go and have his __**mom**__ kill his just discovered __**love**__._

_*drowns head in a bucket of water*_

_The saddest part of all this? Hisoka was not in my head influencing me. This was all Ria. *made herself feel worse*_

_Killua: Ria… *pats back*_

_A/N: You're adorable kid, but it ain't helping. Guess it's time for bed. But just FYI, because of this mass update you will have to wait for the next release in my other chapters. It will be for __**Hollow Target**__ and look for it sometime next month…_

_Again, review if you want… *waves*_


End file.
